Let's Play Pretend
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: (Translated fic) Jung Yunho menemukan dirinya terjebak dalam hubungan palsu dengan namja lain padahal ia lelaki yang sangat straight dan diam-diam sedang mengencani seorang aktris terkenal. Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Play Pretend:  
Author: Smexplicit  
Translator : GitaLKimFinite

Title: Let's Play Pretend - Prologue

Genre: Romance, fluff, slight angst

Pairing: YunJae

Rating: PG-13; (NC-17 overall)

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini bukan milikku. Aku diberi izin untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini oleh author aslinya. Aku hanya sebagai penerjemah disini . Fanfic ini milik author Smexplicit yang aktif di livejournal dan AFF.

Summary : Jung Yunho menemukan dirinya terjebak dalam hubungan palsu dengan namja lain padahal ia lelaki yang sangat s_traight_ dan diam-diam sedang mengencani seorang aktris terkenal.

Prologue

Kim Jaejoong, seorang komposer dan penulis lagu flamboyan, dan Jung Yunho seorang model tampan yang ulet—Dua pria dengan kepribadian berbeda entah bagaimana menemukan diri mereka terjebak dalam hubungan 'palsu' rumit untuk menutupi karir film dari pacar rahasia Yunho yang merupakan seorang aktris terkenal.

Namun komplikasi mulai muncul, ketika permainan mereka mulai tak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Mereka menemukan diri mereka tersesat dalam jaring kehobongan dan penipuan. Dengan tak berdaya terjeratsemakin dalam ketika mereka menyadari konsekuensi karena telah membiarkan perasaan mereka terlibat. Memang sudah jalannya jika semua berakhir salah karena permainan itu berpotensial menyakiti siapapun yang berani mengambil tantangan.

Jadi apa yang terjadi ketika dua orang memilih untuk bermain api dan menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam permainan berbahaya itu?

Chapter 1

The Sourpuss

Yunho menggelindingkan badannya kesisi lain ketika getaran tanpa henti yang berasal dari handphone dibawah bantalnya membangunkannya dari tidur lelap. Ia membuka sebelah mata untuk melirik jam weker kerlap-kerlipnya diatas meja. Dan ketika mendapati bahwa saat ini baru pukul 6:30 pagi, Ia mengutuk pelan sambil meijat-mijat dahinya dengan tangannya , berusaha untuk meringankan denyutan sakit dikepala.

Ia sangat kelelahan setelah menghabiskan waktu syuting selama 10 jam di lokasi pemotretan kemarin ; jadi siapapun yang menginterupsi waktu tidurnya lebih baik punya alasan bagus.

Tanpa mengecek siapa yang menelepon, matanya menyipit ketika dengan grogi ia menjangkau teleponnya yang ada dibawah bantal, mendesiskan kata-kata tak jelas yang kedengaran seperti ' Ada apa'.

"Seseorang telah melihat kita."

Suara itu adalah suara lembut perempuan yang terdengar sangat cemas.

Ketika informasi itu meresap , mata Yunho seketika terbuka lebar. Otaknya yang kelelahan mau tak mau dibuat berfungsi kembali.

"Sebentar." Yunho bangkit untuk duduk dan segera meraih laptop yang ada di ujung meja. Seperti dugaannya, foto-foto ketika mereka bersama sejak minggu lalu tersebar dengan luas diinternet. Dia menjelajahi salah satu website dengan ekspresi suram diwajah. Disalah satu foto , mereka tertangkap basah sedang meninggalkan sebuah restoran kuno sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Shit." Padahal selama ini ia sudah memastikan untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga hubungan mereka _low profile_.

"Yunho, Agensiku tak senang dengan berita ini. Managerku sudah bicara pada Mr. Seo." Terdapat jeda disaluran lain.

Soojin, pacar Yunho, tidak boleh terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain ketika ia harusnya sedang mengencani teman main filmnya, seperti yang sudah tertulis di interview ekslusif dengan sebuah majalah terkenal.

Dengan suara yang bergetar, Soojin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mereka akan memecatku dari projek ini jika ini terus berlangsung dan mereka akan mencoba mencari aktris lain yang masih single. Jika… jika rumor keluar bahwa aku setuju dengan perjanjian ini hanya untuk membuat filmku terkenal, imej-ku… Imej-ku akan hancur, Yunho.-ah"

Demi tujuan mempromosikan film terbarunya, sang produser berpikir mungkin menjodohkan kedua pemeran utamanya merupakan sebuah publisitas yang bagus. Itu adalah gerakan untuk menarik perhatian publik dan akan membangun fanbase untuk pasangan baru 'itu' sebelum mereka meluncurkan projek film.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya ; entah mengapa sakit di kepalanya menjadi bertambah buruk.

Ia tahu seberapa berharganya projek ini untuk pacarnya…. dan ini membuatnya takut . Karena meskipun Yunho tahu Soojin sayang dan peduli padanya, karirnyalah yang selalu ditempatkan menjadi prioritas utama. Terkadang Yunho berpikir, jika yeoja chingunya itu diberikan satu pilihan, ia akan memilih ketenaran dibanding namja chingunya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengurus hal ini." Ia mengakhiri panggilannya dengan ucapan lembut "aku merindukanmu." berharap Soojin akan membalas dengan ucapan sama. Tapi yang Yunho dapatkan malah ; "Aku akan menelpon lagi nanti." dan koneksi mereka pun langsung terputus.

Yunho mendesah, dengan jari mencengkeram erat rambutnya karena frustasi.

* * *

Yunho berjalan tegap menuju lift, tubuh atletisnya dibalut setelan kerja bermerek . Dia memang kelihatan sangat tampan seperti biasanya, namun saat ini matanya terlihat seperti mata zombie, tak bernyawa dan terus menerawang. Dia baru saja berbicara dengan managernya dan mereka berdua setuju untuk mengatur interview yang diperlukan untuk menghapus rumor-rumor tertentu. Ia menolak untuk mengadakan konfrensi pers, karena ia rasa itu terlalu berlebihan dan tak ada gunanya. Yunho tak ingin membuat rumor ini menjadi lebih besar daripada yang sudah-sudah. Ia pikir interview private sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ketika lift berdentang mengumumkan kedatangannya, pintu metal itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran Yunho. Ia terlihat mencolok. Hidung mancung, mata ekspresif dan warna kulit pucat yang merupakan kontras penuh dengan rambut hitam kelamnya.

Satu earphone terpasang ditelinga kirinya, sementara pasangannya dibiarkan tergantung dibahu kanan. Senandung namja itu terpotong ketika ia manyadari ada namja lain yang berdiri didepan pintu lift.

"Oh-hei kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Namja cantik itu tersenyum , kelihatan puas sementara Yunho merasa jauh dari perasaan puas.

Yunho menghela napas dengan gusar, dari banyaknya orang-orang yang menghuni apartemen ini, ia harus bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong dilift yang sama.

'Hari ini tidak bisa bertambah lebih buruk lagi.' Pikirnya.

Yunho masuk kedalam dan menjaga jaraknya dengan berdiri dipojokan lift. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kenal satu sama lain sejak mereka kecil. Mereka tinggal di perumahan yang sama dan juga mendatangi sekolah yang sama. Namun, mereka tidak pernah terlihat bermain bersama karena satu rumor yang pecah ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama berumur 16. Rupanya Jaejoong adalah gay dan ia etlah jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

Yunho pikir mungkin itu alasannya kenapa Jaejoong selalu mencoba untuk bicara dengannya sebelumnya, tapi ia tak pernah memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan karena teman-temannya selalu memperingatinya untuk tak berurusan dengan namja gay itu.

Bukan berarti ia itu homophobic; jangan salah paham, Yunho hanya tidak nyaman dan punya toleransi rendah pada hal-hal yang menyangkut orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Dan selain fakta bahwa orientasi seksualnya lebih lurus daripada sebuah penggaris sekalipun, pikirnya , akan lebih mudah baginya jika ia menjauhkan diri dari masalah.  
Namun sayangnya, Ia punya perasaan kuat Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi suatu masalah besar.

Setelah mereka lulus dari SMA , jmereka akhirnya terpisah satu sama lain. Yunho pergi ke Amerika sementara Jaejoong diterima disalah satu sekolah musik bergengsi diJepang.

Lima tahun kemudian, Yunho dibina oleh sebuah agensi modeling dan akhirnya menjadi salah satu model papan atas di Korea. sementara Jaejoong menikmati perhatian menjadi penulis lirik dan komposer paling top diusianya.

Secara mengejutkan, karena putaran nasib, keduanya dipertemukan lagi yang membuat mereka sama-sama shock.

Yunho terkejut ketika menemukan Jaejoong tinggal diapartemen yang sama ketika ia pindah satu tahun yang lalu. Ia tak begitu keberatan, dan bahkan ia senang untuk melihat wajah yang familiar ditempat ia akan tinggal. Karena ia sudah lebih dewasa ia ingin mengabaikan isu masa lalu tentang namja itu. Namun sekeras apapun Yunho berusaha sopan, Jaejoong membuktikan dirinya sangat susah untuk membuat kehidupan Yunho nyaman. Tak sampai sehari sejak ia pindah , namun Jaejoong sudah menempelinya kemana-mana dan membuatnya gila se-ti-ap ha-ri.

Jaejoong akan menggedor pintu Yunho setiap pagi hanya untuk meminta sesendok gula, atau bertanya apakah Yunho melihat kucingnya,jiji. Dan Jaejoong akan selalu muncul setiap kali Yunho mengundang seorang yeoja kedalam apartemennya.

Ada satu saat ketika Jaejoong menggedor pintunya dengan sangat kencang yang membuat Yunho mengira apakah ada orang gila yang hendak membunuhnya jika ia membuka pintu. Ketika melihat bahwa itu hanyalah Jaejoong _lagi_ setelah mengecek dari lubang pengintip, dirinya yang bodoh dengan naïf membuka pintu. Ia berharap Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya sendiri jika ia tahu ada orang lain didalam apartemennya.

Dan Yunho pun sweatdrop ketika Jaejoong malah memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya dengan teman kencan Yunho. Ia menetap sampai telat malam untuk bicara (terkadang mengancam) Yeoja yang kelihatan sedikit ketakutan itu dan akhirnya yeoja itu pun pergi bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ah,sayang sekali, padahal yeoja itu seksi.

Hal itu berlangsung sampai berminggu-minggu lamanya dan hanya berkurang sedikit ketika Yunho akhirnya membentak Jaejoong pada suatu malam.

"Bia tidak kau berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku?!"

"Oh…"

Yunho sebenarnya merasa bersalah kala itu, karena ekspresi diwajah Jaejoong ketika ia berteriak didepannya membuatnya merasa sedikit tak enak.

"…ba-baiklah..jika itu maumu.."

Malamnya Yunho tak bisa tidur karena cemas, ia berjanji untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf keesokan harinya, tapi Jaejoong malah membuat hubungan keduanya lebih rumit lagi karena ia bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun kemarin. Tapi untuk gamblangnya, setidaknya Jaejoong tidak mengganggu pagi Yunho dengan alasan meminta sesendok gula lagi, atau menanyakan kucing sialannya, siapapunlah namanya. Jaejoong menjadi lebih menjauh tapi tetap saja masih sering mengganggunya.

Jadi sekarang kalian tahu kan, kenapa Yunho mencoba untuk menghindari Jaejoong seolah-olah namja itu wabah mengganggu.

"Hei, apa yang kaupikirkan?" Jaejoong berkicau, mengangkat satu tangan untuk melepaskan earphonenya.

Yunho tetap terdiam.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya, tapi melihat namja yang satunya tetap tak bergerak, ia memutuskan untuk berdiri tepat dihadapan Yunho.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bicara."

"Ohh~ Baiklah, kita buat mood mu berubah kalau begitu." Goda Jaejoong.

"Diam." Gumam Yunho, tak sekalipun terkesan. Terutama, tidak hari ini.

"Lihat, kau sedang bicara saat ini," Decakan lembut keluar dari bibir Jaejoong, dia kelihatan jelas menikmati setiap perhatian yang Yunho tawarkan untuknya—meskipun itu bukan perhatian yang menyenangkan.

"Harimu buruk? Mau aku menciummu agar kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak, tapi memukulmu hingga babak belur pasti akan membuat hariku terasa lebih baik."

"Ha~ Itu keterlaluan." Jaejoong merengek, namun detik berikutnya ia mulai tertawa lepas. jelas-jelas ia sedang mengejek Yunho yang tentunya membuat namja itu merasa semakin marah.

"Aku serius. Aku bilang, berhenti sekarang juga!" sentak Yunho, dengan ekspresi murka diwajahnya. Ia berjalan kesisi lift lain, membutuhkan oksigen segar diruang terbatas ini.

"Jadi," Jaejoong bersenandung ketika ia menghadap Yunho lagi. "Aku dengar kau sedang mengencani aktris itu. beritamu ada dimana-mana, kau tahu."

Yunho membeku, tapi menolak untuk mengucapkan apapun tentang isu itu, terutama tidak dengan Jaejoong. Malahan ia memelototi pintu lift yang bergerak sangat lambat.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan lift untuk sesaat.

"Yunho." Suara Jaejoong terdengar lebih lembut kali ini.

Yunho bahkan menoleh karena merasakan atmosfir yang tiba-tiba berubah tapi namja yang satunya tidak menatapnya lagi. Jaejoong sedang menundukkan kepalanya, sibuk berkutat dengan mp3 player.

Dia lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, masih dengan suara lembut yang sama.

"Kau mungkin ingin mengambil pintu belakang. Ada sekelompok reporter yang berjaga diluar gedung, menunggu kedatanganmu."

Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun. Dengan kedua alis mata yang terangkat, ia melanjutkan menatap sisi kanan dari wajah Jaejoong dan mempelajari kontur wajah cantik itu dengan penasaran. Ia menghabiskan beberapa waktu sebelum mulutnya mulai terbuka, mungkin ingin mengatakan sesuatu-seperti ucapan terima kasih misalnya , tapi guncangan kecil lift membuat lamunannya buyar. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika napasnya tersengal ; yang membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan bingung lalu ia mendecak melihat ekspresi diwajah kecil Yunho.

Kelihatannya sangat komikal bagaimana Yunho cepat-cepat kabur ketika pintu metal lift terbuka. Yunho sangat berharap semoga Jaejoong tidak sadar ketika ia menatap wajahnya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai menatap wajah namja itu. Pokoknya Yunho harus menjauh dari lift itu secepat yang ia bisa, terjebak diruangan yang sama dengan Jaejoong mulai membuatnya sesak.

Suara Jaejoong, menurut opini Yunho, bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada wajah femininnya.

"Dasar penggerutu." Gumam Jaejoong.

Ada percikan dikedua mata namja cantik itu ketika matanya mengikuti punggung Yunho yang menjauh, namun mata itu masih terlihat sedikit sedih.

Sisi baiknya, Yunho telah mengatakan lebih dari dua kata padanya hari ini. Sambil memasangkan earphonenya ditelinga, Jaejoong keluar dari lift dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

Untuknya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

TBC

IKR! poor jaejae~~~ T^T but things will get better eventually, don't worry XD  
Masih mau dilanjut gak?


	2. Chapter 2

Lets Play Pretend Chapter 2  
-The Bobbelhead's Plan-

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan menuju sebuah kafe modern yang hanya berjarak beberapa menit dari tempat kerjanya. Dengan sinar mentari yang menyinarinya dari belakang, tubuhnya hampir kelihatan berkilauan. Faktanya, wajah cantik itu memang terlihat berkilauan karena insiden yang terjadi didalam lift kemarin. Kejadian itu merubah moodnya menjadi sangat gembira membuat ia berjalan dengan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil sejak tadi.

Setelah sampai didalam café, ia menelusuri area itu untuk mencari seseorang dengan gaya rambut miring sebelah yang aneh. Ketika ia menemukan orang itu sedang duduk dimeja bundar dengan sebuah koran tergeletak didepannya, Jaejoong buru-buru berjalan menuju orang itu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hey Chunnie!" Jaejoong bercicit. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Katanya, mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi kosong didepan temannya.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun bertemu melalui satu teman yang sama, Kim Junsu, pemilik dari bangunan apartement tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Mereka menjadi sahabat karena mereka punya kesamaan seperti klub malam, alcohol, dan terutama genre musik yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat dalam waktu singkat . Dan karena koneksi itu, dengan praktis mereka menamakan diri mereka Soulmate.

Yoochun menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyuman hangat, hanya diberikan khusus untuk teman spesialnya ini. Namun, sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan, ia segera melanjutkan urusannya.  
"Well, aku pikir kau punya sesuatu yang ingin diceritakan padaku."

Yoochun adalah orang yang menyarankan apartement Junsu pada Yunho dan ia juga membantu dengan persiapan dan dokumen-dokumen ketika model itu masih tinggal diAmerika. Jaejoong tidak sadar tentang hal itu yang membuat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho menjadi lebih menarik. Saat itu, ketika Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen Yoochun ,mengira akan melihat temannya seperti biasa namun ia malah disapa oleh wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun

Untuk bilang Jaejoong sangat bersuka cita ketika bertemu pujaannya mungkin kurang tepat. Ia sangatlah kegirangan dan tetap tersenyum seperti simpanse gila. Dan sejak saat itu, dimulailah kekacauan dari hubungan khas Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, kelihatan sedikit bingung.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan." Kata Yoochun dengan tegas.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merubah posisi duduk dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal 'itu'?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menaksir situasi ini.  
Ia mencuri pandang kearah pintu dibelakang tubuh temannya, mengira-ngira apakah ia bisa kabur secepatnya dari tempat ini sebelum Yoochun bisa menangkap dan memukulnya dikepala. Jaejoong menghela napas dan mengabaikan pikiran konyol itu. Ia tahu melarikan diri tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Hmmm?" Yoochun duduk dengan tegak, mendorong koran ditangannya kearah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Ia menunduk dan melihat headline berita dengan foto blur Yunho dan Yeoja itu.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu. "Aku bicara dengan reporter yang membeberkan cerita itu."

"Orang brengsek itu." Jaejoong menggeram. "Bukankah ia harus melindungi privasi sumbernya?

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar mendakwakan dirinya sendiri, "Aku harus menjanjikannya interview ekslusif dengan Yunho untuk menggantikan informasi ini." Jelasnya.

Jaejoong mendengus, bersandar dikursinya lagi. "Reporter-repoter tolol tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari interview bodoh itu. Yunho sangat pengecut, ia lebih memilih memakan pupnya sendiri sebelum ia mengakui apapun."

Yoochun berdecak geli karena ia tahu ada kebenaran dari kata-kata itu. "Jadi, mau bilang padaku asalan kenapa kau memberikan foto-foto kencan Yunho dan Soojin kepada reporter-reporter tolol itu sampai-sampai tercipta skandal besar ini?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan suara bisikan pelan agar tak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka.

Jaejoong bersedekap dan melanjutkan memelototi Koran pagi didepannya. Jika matanya bisa memancarkan api, foto didepannya pasti sudah berubah menjadi abu.

Jika ia harus menceritakan kisah ini dari awal... Sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu Jaejoong mulai menyadari bahwa Yunho telah berhenti membawa Yeoja-yeoja asing kedalam apartemennya , ia mengira mungkin Yunho sudah menemukan "penjaga" hatinya. Awalnya, ia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan prospek, jika Yunho tak lagi mengencani para yeoja mungkin sudah waktunya Yunho sadar bahwa orientasi seksualnya telah berubah… Tapi , tidak, Jaejoong pikir Yunho pasti akan segera datang padanya jika ia menjadi gay. Jadi, untuk mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya, ia mencari informasi dari manager Yunho, yang kebetulan juga soulmatenya sendiri , Park Yoochun.

"Aku tak yakin yeoja itu membalas perasaan Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong dengan bisikan pelan. "JIka ia benar-benar peduli pada Yunho, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Yunho berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hei-hei, Dengar, bukan tempatmu untuk menghamikinya seperti itu."

"Lagipula, apa yang Yunho lihat dari yeoja itu sih?" Jaejoong melanjutkan untuk menghindari tatapan Yoochun, ia tak suka melihat wajah Yoochun yang terkesan mengasihaninya.

Yoochun mengganguk untuk mengindikasikan bahwa ia mengerti. "Jadi menurutmu Yunho berhak menadpatkan orang yang lebih baik?"

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku…" Jaejong mencengkram ujung meja, matanya ia alihkan kemana-mana untuk menghindari tatapan Yoochun. "Aku tahu kau pikir hal ini mustahil… Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin mencoba."

Namja yang lain tetap terdiam, tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau akan memberitahukan ini pada Yunho?" Jaejoong akhirnya mendongak dan membalas tatapan Yoochun. Kali ini, benar-benar menatapnya tepat dimata. Jaejoong takut akan melihat kekecewaan dibalik kedua bola mata itu, tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kepedulian dan perhatian.

"Tidak, aku tak akan memberitahukan ini padanya. Tapi, aku mengharapkanmu untuk melakukan hal yang benar." Yoochun bergeser kedepan dan menyentuh lengan Jaejoong. "Kau akan katakan ini padanya ketika kau siap, dan kau akan meminta maaf."

"Mungkin." Jaejoong bergumam pelan.

Yoochun menghela napas, menarik tangannya lagi.

Jaejoong merasa bersalah, jadi ia mencoba mencari alasan. "Baiklah." Kata Jaejoong, menginjak-injakkan kakinya kelantai karena sebal dengan apa yang telah ia setujui, bahkan ia juga menginjak kaki Yoochun, tak jelas apakah itu disengaja atau tidak. "Tapi aku tidak menjanjikan apapun."

"Kau sangat keras kepala." Yoochun meringis. Ia menghela napas dengan frustasi setelah meyadari tak ada gunanya mencoba membuat otak namja cantik itu sadar lagi. Sahabatnya itu memang agak aneh sejak dulu.

"Mereka bahkan belum menikah." Cemooh Jaejoong. "Aku pikir, aku pasti masih punya kesempatan…" Kata-katanya terdengar lemah, seolah ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia masih kesempatan dengan Yunho atau tidak.

"Kesempatan apa?" Tanya Yoochun dengan suara paling lembut yang sanggup ia keluarkan. Jaejoong sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri dan melihat Jaejoong menderita seperti ini sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Yunho sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dan kau harus menghormati hal itu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuat keputusan apa yang terbaik dan apa yang tidak untuknya, dan kau tidak boleh menemui reporter-reporter berisik untuk menceritakan rahasia yang sudah diusahakan mati-matian oleh Yunho untuk dijaga. Dan mumpung kita sedang membicarakan hal itu." Yoochun buru-buru menambahkan, tiba-tiba ingat tujuan apa ia datang kesini. Ia menggulung Koran tipis digenggamannya dan memukul Jaejoong kencang dengan benda itu.

"Demi jenggot merlin, apa yang kaupikirkan sampai melakukan hal itu?" Yoochun merengut pada temannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong tertawa, mengingat pikiran sebelumnya tentang kepalanya yang akan dipukuli dengan sadis.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyesal?" Yoochun menaikkan alis matanya.

"Hanya… sedikit." Jaejoong menyeringai, bertekad untuk meringankan suasana.

Yoochun menjetikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan membantumu mencari namja yang jauhhhhh lebih tampan?"  
"Chun, kau tahu apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang. Itu buruk sekali!" Jaejoong tertawa lepas, sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara penuh semangat. "Bagaimana jika kau membantuku menculik Yunho jadi aku bisa—owww. Yah itu sakit!"

Yoochun menjentik jidat Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Bukan bantuan seperti itu, bodoh. Aku harusnya membantumu untuk "move on". Tunggu, apalah kau tahu Yunho menggila karena apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Baru tahu rasa dia." Jaejoong nyengir. "Dan bahkan kita belum sampai ke bagian terbaiknya,"

"Uh, apa bagian terbaiknya?"

"Well, tentang itu…." Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu, yang membuat perasaan marah Yoochun hilang ketika jaejoong memohon dengan puppy-dog eyes nya. "Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Baiklah." Yoochun mendesah. " Apa yang ingin kukabulkan?"  
Yoochun menatap temannya dengan pandangan skeptikal, tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya ketika Jaejoong mengeluarkan ekspresi memohon ambil mengecutkan bibirnya lengkap dengan puppy-dog eyesnya. Yoochun tahu ia akan menyesal telah menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mendengar isi permintaan itu lebih dulu.

"Kau harus meyakinkan Yunho agar ia mau mengencaniku."

Yoochun mengamati Jaejoong dengan ekspresi lucu sambil tertawa sedikit, menunggu temannya itu menafsirkan sendiri kata-katanya. Tapi satu menit telah berlalu dengan keheningan canggung tergantung diudara, hal itu membuat mata Yoochun terbuka selebar piring ketika ia menyadari Jaejoong tidak bercanda sama sekali.

"Kau serius." Gumam Yoochun.

"Dengan ia mengencaniku, aku yakin ini akan membantunya terlepas dari rumor itu jika orang-orang tahu kalau ia adalah gay." Jaejoong menjelaskan tanpa ekspresi seolah-olah kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan kedengaran normal saja.

"Tunggu, sekarang kau mau membantunya? Tidak, jangan jawab itu." Yoochun menghela napas, setelah ia akhirnya mengerti apa yang direncanakan Jaejoong, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau sudah memikirkan ini kan ? Ini adalah rencanamu sejak awal."

"Mhh-hmmm." Jaejoong mengganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan bersemangat, kelihatan mirip sekali dengan salah satu figure booblehead yang ada di dashboard mobil Yoochun. Ia terus nyengir lebar seperti kucing yang ada di serial Alice, bedanya wajah yang ia miliki jauh lebih cantik daripada wajah kucing seram itu. "Okeeeee jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana ini dan jika kau mau mendengarkan dan melakukan hal yang 'persis' seperti yang kubilang , aku yakin rencana ini pasti akan berjalan mulus."

Mulut Yoochun terbuka lebar mendengarkan temannya yang terus menjelaskan bahwa rencananya yang satu ini sangatlah sempurna dan efektif. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang bertekad kuat, bahkan ia mengagumi sifat special itu. Namun hari ini, Yoochun tidak yakin apakah ia menyukai sisi Jaejoong yang itu ketika ia terus mendengarkan ocehan tanpa henti Jaejoong selama setengah jam penuh.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan hal ini! Itu gila!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa." Ia mengabaikan pandangan tercengang temannya, malahan ia menegur Yoochun karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya dengan baik. "Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi seorang idiot yang pesimis? Kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat, Chunnie."

Karena jika ada satu hal yang paling Jaejoong inginkan didunia ini, itu adalah membuat seorang Jung Yunho jatuh cinta padanya. Dan Yoochun akan membantunya membuat hal itu terjadi.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lets Play Pretend Chapter 3

Let The Games Begin

* * *

Dua hari setelah artikel berisi skandal itu bocor, Yunho mulanya berpikir bahwa suasana sudah akan membaik sekarang, tapi untuk kekecawaan terberatnya, suasana malah semakin bertambah buruk. Kelihatannya semua orang masih gencar membicarakan rumor ini. Mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan mereka tak akan menerima alasan klise seperti "Soojin dan aku hanyalah teman."sebagai jawaban. Orang-orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti ini membuat Yunho sangat jijik.

Yunho pun mulai putus asa. Ia harus merencanakan sesuatu sebelum Yeoja-chingunya mulai menggila. Jadi, ketika ia mendapatkan telepon dari sahabatnya, Park Yoochun, yang berkata bahwa ia bisa membantu, Yunho segera melesat keapartemennya tanpa berpikir ulang.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan ada saat dimana aku akan marah ketika melihat wajahku terpampang dimajalah atau televisi."Gumam Yunho dengan gusar, ia memelototi televisi yang saat ini menunjukkan gambarnya yang sedang melarikan dari kejaran paparazzi.

Yunho dan managemennya ( ditambah managemen Soojin) sudah melakukan apapun yang mereka bisa untuk meredam rumor ini tapi para reporter rupanya tidak kenal ampun.

"Ah, rupanya interview itu tidak menghasilkan apapun ya." Yoochun berdeham, menangkap perhatian Yunho yang sedang menyesap segelas winenya dengan gamang.

"Sudahkah kau memikirkan jalan lain?" Tanya Yunho, sambil menopang kedua kakinya diatas meja kopi mahal. Yoochun menekan tombol remote, membuat gambar-gambar yang muncul dilayar lebar berhenti. Kemudian ia duduk disofa yang agak jauh jaraknya dari tempat Yunho duduk, untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu pembicaraan kecil mereka tidak berakhir bagus.

"Ok, dengar, aku punya tawaran untukmu." Setelah memikirkan baik-baik ide dari Jaejoong , Yoochun mulai berpikir mungkin rencana ini akan berjalan lancar. Tapi tentu saja ia masih sangat khawatir dengan rencana ini.

Yunho menegakkan posisi duduknya, kelihatan tertarik. Ia sudah kehabisan ide jadi ia siap mengambil ide apapun dari siapapun.

"Kau tidak akan menyukai ide ini, tapinya." Gumam Yoochun dengan sedikit gugup, ia harus memastikan Jaejoong akan membayarnya jika Yunho membunuhnya karena menyarankan hal seperti ini—itu juga kalau ia masih bisa hidup.

"Aku akan menerima ide apapun. " Yunho mengangkat bahunya. "Memang apa idenya?"

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran bodoh." Yoochun memulai. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain didepan media?"

"Yoochun, aku tahu kau mencoba untuk membantu tapi bukankah ide itu sudah terlalu sering dilakukan?" Yunho mendesah. "Media tidak bodoh. Mereka tidak akan percaya skema seperti itu lagi."

"Betul, karena itulah, aku berpikir, mungkin, " Yoochun bicara terbata-bata saking gugupnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan dengan cepat.

"Mungkin jika kau berpura-pura pacaran dengan _namja_, itu akan membuat kalian berdua terlepas dari rumor ini. Dan karena ini adalah seorang 'namja' yang akan kau pura-pura pacari, " Yoochun menekankan. "maka ia tidak akan menjadi ancaman pada hubungan kalian. Lagipula aku yakin Soojin tak akan keberatan, kau melakukan ini untuknya kan?"

Yoochun bicara sangat cepat hingga membuat Yunho kesulitan memproses apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia tak yakin apakah ia mendengar penjelasan temannya dengan benar.

"Untuk sesaat, aku pikir kau memintaku untuk memacari seorang namja." Yunho berdecak dengan canggung.

"Um…" Yoochun bergeser disofanya dengan gugup, ia menyiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. "Itu memang… saranku..."

'Ia akan menerima ide apapun, asal jangan yang satu ini.' Punggung Yunho membeku mendengar deklarasi blak—blakan Yoochun. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja sebelum menaruh gelas winenya dengan hati-harti diatas meja yang sama.

"Yah! Apa kau sungguh-sungguh memintaku untuk memacari namja lain?" Ia hampir berdesis, matanya berubah menjadi semakin suram. Yoochun mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Jangan konyol!" Kemarahan Yunho mulai muncul. Ia ngeri mendengar saran itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku akan setuju dengan kesepakatan itu? Aku bukan gay!"

"Bisakah kau tenang? Aku tak pernah bilang kau itu gay!" Yoochun mengutuk dalam hati. "Dengar, aku cuma mencoba untuk menolongmu."

"Dan kau pikir memacari seorang namja akan menyelesaikan masalah?" Desis Yunho. "Hal itu akan membuat kasus ini lebih rumit lagi, Yoochun. Aku tak percaya kau mau menyarankah hal seperti ini."

"Tunggu, sebelum kau sepenuhnya menolak ide ini, pikirkan dulu sebentar." Yoochun bicara dengan tenang, berharap ia bisa meredakan amarah Yunho.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin mencegah rumor ini menyebar, coba biarkan orang lain tahu kalau kau adalah seorang gay, mereka akan sangat terkejut." Yoochun menjelaskan dengan berhati-hati. "Kita bisa menghancurkan rumor sepele ini dengan menggemparkan kontroversi lain yang lebih besar."

Yunho mempertimbangkannya, kerutan-kerutan halus muncul didahinya. "Tidak, aku tak nyaman dengan hal ini. Akan sangat sulit. Tidak." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi keabsurdan dari saran itu.

"Bukan berarti kau harus melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan pacar pura-puramu. Itu hanya untuk pertunjukan, Yunho." Yoochun menyemangati, merasa sedikit bersalah telah memanipulasi temannya seperti ini. "Ini adalah ide yang brilian. Percaya padaku, ini akan berjalan lancar."

"Tidak. Hal itu sangat salah, ok?" Yunho membentak.

"Salah?" Yoochun menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau pikir menjadi gay itu salah?"

"Tidak , maksudku bukan begitu—" Yunho merasa malu dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, terkesan seperti rasis. "Hanya… aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gay setelah banyak Yeoja yang ku—Dengar, aku punya reputasi untuk dijaga!"

"Yunho, ini hanya untuk sementara sampai rumor itu benar-benar menghilang. Lagipula," Yoochun berhenti sebentar, mencoba mengingat dengan tepat kata-kata yang sudah Jaejoong katakan padanya. Ketika ia yakin sudah hafal kata-katanya, ia lalu melanjutkan dengan suara monoton yang kedengaran persis seperti sudah dilatih.

"Tidak butuh seorang jenius untuk mengerti situasi ini jika pada akhirnya yeojachingu-mu memutuskan untuk membeberkan hubungan kalian pada publik." jelas Yoochun. "Maksudku, semua rahasia pasti akan beber suatu hari ini. Sebentar lagi, semua orang akan tahu kalau kau hanya memalsukan hal ini dan kau tidak benar-benar.. kau tahu."

"Well, jika kau bilangnya seperti itu…" Yunho mempertimbangkannya lagi, tapi kemudian bel alarm mulai berbunyi didalam kepalanya. "Tunggu, aku tidak akan melakukan kepura-puraan ini denganmu, kan ? karena, ini akan menjadi sangat aneh, bro."

"Oh my God, NO! Sangat menjijikan." Yoochun merinding mebayangkan hal itu. Meskipun hanya berpura-pura, ia tak bisa membayangkan ia dan Yunho dalam hubungan seperti itu. Tidak.

"Aku tak percaya kita membicarakan hal seperti ini." Yoochun meringis. "Jadi, kita harus berbuat apa untuk melanjutkan rencana ini?" Kau pikir ada seorang namja diluar sana yang cukup pantas untuk bermain peran itu? Aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan diperas."

"Oh." Yoochun nyengir. ""Kau tak harus mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan ragu ketika Yoochun mulai menjelaskan lagi rencananya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus marah karena Yoochun telah mendidiskusikan hal ini dengan satu temannya sebelum berkonsultasi dengannya, ataukah ia harus lega karena ada seseorang yang bersedia untuk membantunya dalam rencana gila ini.

"Yeah, ia memang tak keberatan dengan ide itu. "Yoochun mendengus dalam hati. 'Tidak keberatan' adalah statement yang mengecilkan jika mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong bertingkah siang tadi—lebih tepatnya 'menggila dengan noraknya' Oh tuhan, namja itu menyiksanya selama satu jam dengan pekikan dan teriakan genitnya.

Mereka masih terlibat dalam percakapan panjang ketika bunyi nyaring menginterupsi debat mereka. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari mereka bisa bereaksi, terdengar suara familiar yang bergaung dari arah ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak telat, kan ?" Pekiknya. "Katakan padaku aku muncul diwaktu yang tepat!"

Mata Yunho tertuju kearah dimana si riang Jaejoong bertengger diatas konter meja dapur.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" Mata Yunho tetap tertuju pada Jaejoong, ujung mulutnya membentuk kusutan.

Ruangan itu berubah menjadi sunyi senyap, suasananya menjadi tegang. Mata Yoochun kelihatan ngeri sementara Jaejoong tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan sedikit ekspresi geli diwajahnya.

Sebuah suara tersedak memecah keheningan ketika Yunho akhirnya mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hanya butuh satu lirikan pada cengiran bodoh diwajah Jaejoong dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mulutnya tebuka lebar, mata membengkak, hampir terjatuh dari soketnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengencani Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho, bangkit dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini." Kemudian ia segera melesat keluar.

Yoochun menyadari ekspresi beku diwajah Jaejoong, Ia merasa sangat kasihan pada soulmatenya itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin berkata "kubilang juga apa!" , tapi ia memutuskan ini bukan waktu yang tetap untuk sindiran kekanakan seperti itu. Namun ia terkejut ketika mendapati cengiran lebar diwajah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Tanya Yoochun dengan linglung. "Ia tak mau melakukannya."

"Apa kau mendengarnya , Chunnie?" Suara Jaejoong terdengar ringan dan penuh cinta. "Yunho menyebut nama lengkapku!" Ia mencicit sebelum mengeluarkan pekikan genit yang menghancurkan keheningan apartemen ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Yoochun lakukan hanyalah menatap dengan bingung sementara Jaejoong masih menggila sebelum mendaratkan dirinya dengan berisik diatas sofa.

Yoochun membuat gerakan 'facepalmed'

Kau tahu, lupakan apa yang ia bilang tadi tentang dirinya yang merasa kasihan pada soulmatenya bodohnya yang satu itu, Sekarang ia merasa sangaaat kasihan pada Yunho.

* * *

"Hey, Yunho! Tunggu aku!" Jaejoong memanggil, berusaha menyamai langkah Yunho yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Meskipun Yunho sudah menolak ide ini semalam, Jaejoong masih tidak mau menyerah.

Yunho membalikkan dirinya dengan sangat mendadak, Jaejoong tak menyadarinya karena ia masih terus berlari. Ia berhenti terlalu telat, menabrak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dan membuat dahi mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Oww! Lihat lihat dong!" Yunho mendesis.

"Oh, maaf." Jaejoong terengah-engah , menggosok benjolan merah dikulitnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin kau tidak ingin—"Jaejoong memulai.

"Aku yakin aku sudah menolak dengan jelas kemarin." Kata Yunho dengan tegas. "Sekarang pergilah, aku tak ingin mereka salah paham jika melihatmu disini."

Yunho mengacu pada sekelompok paparazzi dan reporter diluar sana yang menunggunya keluar dari apartemen. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sebuah kamera, berharap akan mendapat berita ekslusif.  
"Ah.." Jaejoong berdecak. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Kau takut."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Yunho membersut. Ia kelihatan mengintimidasi, tapi Jaejoong sudah terbiasa melihat sisi penggerutu ini dari Yunho.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau tak mau melakukan hal ini." Jaejoong beralasan, senyumsn kecil tersungging diwajahnya. "Takut kau akan jatuh cinta padaku Yunho-yah?

Jaejoong hampir yakin ada asap tererupsi dari atas kepala Yunho. Wajah namja itu berubah merah dan ia berusaha untuk menggumamkan balasan kata. Ooh, si bingung Yunho adalah sisi yang tidak pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. Lalu, ia pun memutuskan untuk bermain dengan namja itu lebih lama lagi, Jaejoong melanjutkan godaannya.

"Kau tahu, hal itu sebenarnya bisa dimengerti. Aku tak keberatan sungguh. Aku lebih dari Ok jika kau benar-benar cinta padaku." Ia nyengir.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah lelah melakukan semua ini?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, suaranya menjadi lebih tenang dan kedengaran sangat dalam. Ia lalu memojoki Jaejoong yang membeku keujung dinding.

"Dengarkan aku, Kim. Jika ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat yakin, itu adalah; aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu."

Sementara Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan intens, Ia merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya berderak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho padanya dan ia juga tahu bahwa Yunho tak akan pernah mencintai dirinya. Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu masih terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar? Harusnya kata-kata itu tidak mengejutkan lagi baginya. Yunho juga kelihatan shock atas kata-katanya sendiri, dan ia hampir… hampir merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong sudah benar-benar melewati batas kali ini, dan ia tahu ia harus mengucapkannya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir, mencoba mempertahankan kepercayaan dirinya. Mungkin ia sudah hancur didalam, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya remuk.

Jaejoong tersenyum, mendapatkan kepercyaan diri lagi, "Hidup ini penuh dengan kejutan Yunho-yah." Ia berbisik dengan lembut, ia harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai. Ia sudah bertekad ia akan mencoba menguji peruntungannya dengan Yunho.

"Dan kebetulan kau berada tepat didepan satu kejutan itu." Jaejoong memang sebuah kejutan yang berhasil membuat diri Yunho berguncang. Khususnya ketika namja tampan itu merasakan lehernya dicengkeram dan ada sepasang bibir yang mendarat diatas bibirnya sendiri.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Yunho segera menarik dirinya dengan ekspresi horror tercekat diwajah tampannya , dengan reflek ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh. Untuk membuat masalah menjadi semakin buruk, suara ceklikan dan kilauan blitz yang membutakan dari kamera-kamera diluar jendela mulai meramaikan suasana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho mengaum dengan suara yang penuh dengan shock dan amarah.. Ia melindungi wajahnya dari jepretan gila-gilain dari puluhan kamera diluar jendela sana, dalam waktu bersamaan menyeret lengan Jaejoong kearea yang lebih tertutup.

"Opps, kupikir mereka melihatnya. " Jaejoong nyengir. "Sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang."

Yunho dengan tak berdaya hanya bisa menatap ketika Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari lengannya dan kabur menuju lift terdekat, meninggalkannya terekspos didepan mata-mata penasaran para saksi mata.

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho berteriak kencang, kedengaran siap membunuh. "Kembali kesini sekarang juga!"

Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya suara tertawa lepas dan juluran lidah yang diarahkan padanya. "Sampai ketemu nanti, pacarku sayang~" Jaejoong berteriak balik, masih tertawa ketika ia mencoba kabur dari kemurkaan Yunho.

* * *

TBC

hehe double update dalam sehari :D review ya biar bisa update cepet lagi ^^ terjemahannya kalo masih kurang rapi bilang ya, aku gak pake google translate soalnya :p


	4. Chapter 4

Lets Play Pretend 4

The Truth Behind Words

* * *

Dengan penuh amarah, Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Ia sudah menunggu kemunculan namja itu sejak tadi, namun Jaejoong pasti sudah kabur entah kemana dan bertekad untuk tidak menampakkan dirinya didepan Yunho seharian ini. Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menunggu untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Jaejoong karena telah membuat hidupnya seperti dineraka.

Ia mengetukkan kakinya dilantai dengan tidak sabar. Jari jemarinya dikepalkan disekeliling handphonenya. _Shit. Shit_. Ia mengutuk dalam hati , mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kim Jaejoong menciumku. Namja brengsek itu menciumku.

"Yoochun." Ia menghela napas ketika temannya akhirnya mengangkat telpon. "Aku tak percaya hal ini bisa terjadi." Geram Yunho.

"Cepat nyalakan TV kalau kau tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan!" Ia mendesis ketika Yoochun bertanya apa yang salah dengannya. "Datang ketempatku secepat mungkin. Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh_nya_!" Yunho menggeram lagi, sebelum mematikan telpon.

"Hey, hey, tenanglah. Tidak usah pakai kekerasan." Jaejoong tertawa pelan, ia sudah berdiri disudut lorong panjang didekat pintu apartmennya sejak 1 menit lalu, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya. Ia tak begitu terkejut ketika menadapati Yunho berdiri disana, Ah harusnya ia tetap tinggal ditempat persembunyiannya lebih lama lagi.

Yunho berhenti mondar-mandir, menolehkan badannya dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar suara menyebalkan itu.

"KAU!" Ia segera melesat kerah Jaejoong dengan telunjuk diarahkan kewajah namja itu. Hidungnya kembang kempis, matanya memerah karena amarah.

Ia kelihatan seperti banteng yang siap menyerang. Dan jika dilihat dari situasi ini, Jaejoong tahu bahwa ia adalah targetnya. Mempercayai instink, Jaejoong berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Jaejoong mendengking ketika ia dengan panik menekan tombol lift berkali-kali, lalu melesat masuk kedalam sana. Tapi sebelum pintu metal itu bisa tertutup, Yunho dengan mengejutkan berhasil melompat kedalam.

"Oh h-hi. Senang bertemu denganmu disini!" Jaejoong tertawa dengan gugup.

"Kau pikir semua ini lucu?" Yunho menggeram. "Mari kita lihat apa kau masih berpikir semua ini lucu ketika aku sudah selesai memberimu pelajaran—"

Ia mendorong Jaejoong kepojokan lift, bersiap untuk mencekik namja cantik itu hingga pingsan ketika suara deheman seseorang terdengar dari belakang. Yunho tidak sadar ada orang lain yang berjalan kedalam lift dibelakangnya, dan berkat peruntungan buruknya, orang itu adalah nenek tua kolot yang tinggal lantai 5.

"Aku sudah puas melihat pemandangan tak pantas ketika kalian berdua saling berciuman dari tiviku. Aku tidak ingin melihat yang lebih dari itu. " Sindirnya, memandang Yunho yang sedang menggencet tubuh Jaejoong kedinding dengan pandangan tak mengenakkan.

"I-ini tidak seperti kelihatannya! Dia—" Yunho terbata-bata ketika dengan cepat ia menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai terkikik pelan menanggapi siatuasi ini, ia megap-megap seperti ikan mas mencari oksigen saking sulitnya menahan tawa.

"Kau tidak bisa lepas dari cengkaramanku hanya karena ini." Yunho berbisik dengan marah ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Nyonya, Aku sangat minta maaf atas kelakuan namjachingu-ku." Jaejoong membungkuk pada nenek tua itu yang masih menatap mereka dengan sebal.

"Tidak, aku bukan namjachingunya—hey!" Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipinya, menambah taraf kemarahan dan kebingungan Yunho.

"Aww, yeobo, aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kemolekkanku, tapi kau tidak bisa menciumku ditempat terbuka seperti ini lagi. Kita tidak boleh memberikan adegan lain selain yang sudah ada ditivi. " Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum berbicara dengan nenek tua itu lagi. "Kami sangat minta maaf akan hal ini, halmeoni."

"Halmeoni?! Kau..!" Nenek tua itu mendengus karena merasa terhina kemudian mengabaikan keberadaan mereka sepenuhnya. Nenek tua itu ngambek dipojokan lift karena telah dipanggil halmoeni, padahal kan ia baru berumur 50. Psshh.

Dipojokkan lift yang satunya, Yunho berdiri dengan kaku, ia sangaaat malu hingga ingin mati dengan alasan yang sungguh berbeda dari nenek disebelahnya.

Yunho mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong dengan mantap ketika ia menyeret namja itu ke dalam apartemennya. Ketika mereka sudah didalam, ia mendorong Jaejoong dengan kasar kearah sofa yang membuat namja yang lebih kecil itu meringis karena dampaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ahh, sakit.." Jaejoong meringis dan menggosok-gosok lengan perihnya.

Napas Jaejoong tercekat ketika Yunho bereaksi sesuai reflek. Namja itu kelihatan cemas meskipun masih marah, ia berlutut didepannya untuk mengecek lengannya yang mulai membiru. Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua terlihat sangat intim saat ini , tapi tentu saja Jaejoong menyadarinya.

"Maaf." Jari-jari Yunho masih terus mengelus lembut lengan Jaejoong. Sementara hati Jaejoong terasa melompat-lompat karena bisa mencium aroma tubuh Yunho yang sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh namja tampan itu, ah berada dekat-dekat Yunho sungguh berbahaya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau kumaafkan." Jaejoong nyengir.

Tiba-tiba menyadari kesalahan dalam situasi ini, Yunho segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh, mengingat bahwa saat ini ia sedang berurusan dengan seseorang yang manipulatif, namja ini adalah musuhnya!

"Tidak, kau pantas mendapatkannya." Kata Yunho singkat. Kakinya terasa sedikit pegal karena telah berlari kemana-mana seharian ini, jadi ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa disebelah Jaejoong tapi ia memastikan untuk menjaga jarak dengan namja itu sejauh mungkin.

"Lagipula, buknankah kau yang harusnya memohon minta maaf padaku?"

Jaejoong menggumamkan kata-kata kasar yang tak bisa terdengar sebelum menatap Yunho tepat dimatanya lalu berkata. "Maafkan aku."

Yunho menghela napas, bersandar kembali disofanya. Ia kemudian memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku sudah habis pikir apa yang harus kulakukan padamu." Gumamnya, wajahnya mengeras. "Katakan, apa yang saat ini kau coba lakukan?"

Jaejoong memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan, hal ini membunuhnya.. ia berada sedekat ini dengan Yunho tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun..

"Aku.." Jaejoong bicara dengan lembut.

-Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, adalah kata-kata yang paling ingin ia ucapkan,

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba berteman denganmu. Bisakah kau setidaknya memberiku kesempatan?"

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. Untuk pertama kalinya, baru kali ini ia menyadari seberapa tulusnya namja itu . Dan ia bahkan kelihatan sedikit…. sedih.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman." Yunho menjawab balik dengan pelan. "Tapi kau harus mengerti bahwa kita tidak bisa menjadi lebih dari teman."

"Aku tahu," Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sedih. "Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menggangkapku begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau memperlakukanku seperti orang normal."

"Kau tahu, hampir mustahil untuk memperlakukan seperti itu ketika kau tidak bertingkah seperti layaknya orang normal."

"Kupikir untuk seseorang yang terkenal dan tampan sepertimu kau sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan fans aneh." Jaejoong berdecak geli. "Ok, Janji. Aku akan mengurangi kegiatan menggodaku," Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kau lebih dari aneh, kau tahu itu."

Ada keheningan singkat selama beberapa menit, sebelum Jaejoong mulai berbicara lagi.

"Jadi.. um, aku tak tahu apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya." Kata Jaejoong dengan gugup. "Tentang ide Yoochun. Kau tahu. tidak apa-apa jika kau.. aku akan mengerti."

Jaejoong menahan napas. Tolong, setidaknya cobalah!

Yunho menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Jujur, rencana itu mungkin bisa berjalan lancar.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan bulu matanya karena kaget. "Maksudku, benarkah?" Wajahnya menjadi lebih bersinar, kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang diberikan hadiah saat natal.

"Tapi aku masih harus membicarakan hal ini dengan yeojachingku." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan tenang.

Jaejoong telah berurusan dengan banyak masalah sebelum rencana hubungan pura-puranya dengan Yunho. Ia tahu ada konsekuensi gawat didalam setiap rencana ; dan ia tahu ia bisa terluka. Tapi untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja sementara Yunho jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, adalah cobaan terberatnya sejauh ini.

Baru saja suasana dinatara mereka bedua terasa nyaman ,keheningan canggung mulai menunjukkan taringnya lagi dan menusuk udara disekitar mereka. Yunho bergeser dengan tak nyaman disofanya sementara Jaejoong masih terus merenung.

Yunho mengintip kearah Jaejoong, ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong memang sering melamun seperti itu. Yunho mengerjap ketika menyadari ia menatap waja cantik itu terlalu lama. Ia lalu berdeham ketika ia tak sanggup lagi berada dalam keheningan canggung ini—setidaknya untuknya, karena Jaejoong masih kelihatan terjebak dipikirannya sendiri.

"Kau, uh, mau minum apa?"

"Kupikir kau tak akan berhenti menatapku." Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit, membalas tatapan Yunho. "Tatapanmu mulai membuatku tak nyaman." Cengirnya.

Sindiran Jaejoong membuat Yunho membuang mukanya, wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau ingin minum atau tidak?!"

"Segelas air saja kalau begitu."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tak tertawa ketika ia melihat Yunho segera kabur kedapur tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Yunho melesat ke wastafel dan mengguyur wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba untuk mengontrol nafas. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya…. gugup.

Oh ya, ia butuh segelas air.

Ia sedang menaruh sebuah mug dimeja dapur dan menuang air kedalamnya ketika ia merasakan ada kedatangan orang lain dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan hampir menjatuhkan mugnya ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Jaejoong yang kelihatan sama terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho megap-megap. "Kau hampir membuatku jantungan."

"Dan kenapa kau sangat senewen?" Alis mata Jaejoong naik ketika ia menyadari wajah Yunho sangat basah.

"Kau kebasahan."

"Ha?" Yunho mengerjap. "Oh , tidak apa-apa." Ia terbata-bata. "Aku ingin menyegarkan diri jadi aku menyiram air diwajahku,"

Jaejoong menatapnya dnegan bingung. "Tak heran kau sangat lama. Okay jadi, aku disini, aku minta ini ya." Ia mengambil kendi ditangan Yunho dan mulai mengisi mug didepannya.

Yunho berdiri dengan canggung disebelahnya sambil mengamati Jaejoong menyesap airnya dengan cepat untuk meredakan dahaganya.

"Ah, rasany sangat enak. "Jaejoong menikmati sensasi air dingin yang jatuh ditenggorokannya,

Jaejoong menyadari Yunho masih menatapnya, jadi dengan sengaja ia menjilat bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho sementara Yunho malah mundur menjauh, punggungnya menabrak lemari,

"Kau mau?" BIsik Jaejoong, memojokkan Yunho hingga punggung namja itu tertekan lemari dapur.

Yunho mengerjap.

"Uh."

"Kau bertingkah aneh." Kata Jaejoong, senyuman tersungging diwajahnya. "Jika aku tak kenal kau, aku akan mengira kau tertarik padaku."

"Jangan memuji dirimu sendiri." Yunho menolehkan pandangannya. Ia merebut mug ditangan Jaejoong dan menelan air dingin itu dengan sekali telan.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil pindah lagi keruang tamu.

Sepanjang hari, Yunho tetap membentak Jaejoong sementara namja yang satunya masih tetap menggoda dan menyindirnya. Jaejoong pikir ini adalah tanda yang bagus karena Yunho tidak melemparnya keluar dari apartemennnya setelah semua godaan dan gangguannya. Untuk menambah keriangannya, Yunho mulai bersikap nyaman dan ia bahkan mulai tersenyum menanggapi candaan Jaejoong.

"Kau harus mulai banya tersenyum." Jaejoong memberi saran. "Kau kelihatan lebih tampan jika tersenyum dan jadi tidak terlalu seram. Kau kelihatan menakutkan dengan ekspresi memberengut yang kau pakai diwajahmu setiap hari."

"Aku tidak memberengut." Dahi Yunho berkerut. Ia masih sedikit waspada, karena ini menganggunya karena ternyata ia bisa cepat akrab dengan Jaejoong jika saja ia mengambil waktu untuk mengenal lebih baik namja itu.

"Kau sedang memberengut sekarang!" Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang mulai muncul dibibirnya. Ia mengira-ngira apakah jaejoong dan dirinya bisa menjadi teman baik jika saja ia tidak membiarkan perbedaan memisahkan mereka.

"Hey Jaejoong."

"Yeah?"

"Aku tahu aku pernah mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan padamu " Yunho ragu-ragu sedikit. "Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Jeaejoong berdecak. "Yunho?"

"Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menghancurkan kencanmu dulu, dan maaf juga karena telah mencium-mu." Kata Jaejoong dengan cengiran malu-malu.

Yunho melotot. "Jangan ingatkan aku."

Jaejoong menggingit bibirnya dengan gugup ; ia mengira Yunho masih marah padanya akan hal-hal itu.

Tapi ketika Yunho mulai tertawa ketika ia mengingat-ingat lagi kelakuan bodoh Jaejoong dalam mensabotase kencan-kencannya, Jaejoong mulai tertawa juga , menyadari bahwa ia sudah dimaafkan oleh Yunho.

Mereka baru bersama dalam satu hari, tapi Yunho mulai merasakan perbedaan dalam bagaimana mereka berdua berinteraksi. Hal ini sangat menyengarkan, pikir Yunho. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah mau mengaku kalau ia mengganggap kepribadian jaejoong sangat menarik.

Bel pintu yang berbunyi pelan memberi sinyal bahwa seseorang telah datang dan memotong perdebatan ramah diantara kedua namja ini.

"Pati itu Yoochun. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk."

Yunho bangkit dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bersandar kembali disofa. Yunho nyengir, mengantisipasi ekspresi terkejut diwajah Yoochun jika temannya itu menemukan Jaejoong disini.

"Yoochun, aku baru ingin menghubungimu—"

Jujur Yunho berharap hari ini tidak akan menjadi lebih melelahkan setelah emosinya dipermainkan seharian ini. Tapi rupanya, takdir memutuskan untuk bermain dengannya lebih lama lagi.

Yunho tidak mengira akan bertemu denga yeoja chingunya secepat ini. Ia belum siap ; ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal ini dengannya.

"Kau berpikir untuk menghubungi Yoochun, bukan aku?"

Disitulah ia, berdiri didekat lorong masuk, kelihatan glamour seperti biasa.

"Soojin-ah, dengar. Aku mencoba untuk menghubungimu tapi tak bisa." Yunho beralasan dan mencoba untuk memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya tapi ia malah didorong.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" atanya sambil menggertakkan gigi. "Itu karena handphoneku terus berbunyi tanpa henti Yunho." Ia melotot, membanting pintu apartemen Yunho hingga menutup setelah ia masuk kedalam. "Seluruh reporter dipenjuru seoul sedang mencoba untuk menjangkauku, rupanya, orang yang dirumorkan sebagai pacarku terlihat sedang ciuman dengan namja lain ditivi nasional!"

"Tunggu, tenanglah, biarkan aku menjelaskan." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Jaejoong mendengar keributan itu, ia tak ingin menggangu, ia pikir Yoochun ada dipintu dan menurutnya tak apa-apa jika ia mengecek ada keributan apa diluar sana.

"Yunho? Yoochun? Kenapa kalian belum masuk?" Jaejoong menghampiri tempat dimana Yunho berdiri.

Ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan panas dengan Yunho, karena terhalang oleh punggung namja tampan itu. Namun setelah ia menghampirinya, matanya melebar ketika menyadari siapa orang itu. Ia yang pastinya bukan Yoochun

Jaejoong baru saja akan kabur ketika mata kecil tajam bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" Yeoja itu menunjuk kearah Jaejoong, tersinggung karena melihat keberadaan Jaejoong diapartemen kekasihnya.

Jaejoong membeku, tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang luar, ia tak tahu harus melihat kemana. Hati bodohnya mengharapkan macam-macam hal—dipikirannya, Yunho akan mencampakkan yeoja itu dan memilihnya. Yunho akan mengatakan pada kekasihnya bahwa akhirnya ia bertemu orang yang cocok dengannya, dan Yunho akan menoleh padanya dan memohonnya padanya untuk menetap disini.

Tapi seperti biasa, ia tahu kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

Ketika ia menatap mata coklat Yunho, mata itu penuh dengan penyesalan, seolah-olah ia berbuat slaah karena telah membiarkan Jaejoong menetap didalam apartemennya. Apakah ia menyesali momen kecil yang telah mereka berdua bagi? Jaejoong berpikir Yunho kelihatan senang ketika mereka saling berbicara. Atau apakah dirinya terlalu terbutakan cinta pada Yunho yang membuatnya berhalusinasi?

Meskipun kepalanya pusing karena situasi kompleks ini, Jaejoong tetap tersenyum kearah yeoja itu dan membalas tatapannya.

"Hi, kau pasti Yeojachingunya Yunho. "Ia menghampiri yeoja itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kenalkan, aku Jaejoong, namja chingunya Yunho."

"APA?!" Ia tersentak.

"Jaejoong!" Mata Yunho melebar.

"Jeez, cobalah mengenali candaan." Ia berdecak geli. "Aku kan hanya bercanda." Jaejoong berpikir ini adalah cara terbaik untuk berhadapan dengan situasi ini. Lagipula, Ia dan Yunho sudah mulai berteman lagi dan membuat marah yeojachingunya akan mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti dulu lagi.

"Hanya bercanda?" Yeoja itu tertawa dengan pahit. "Oh, maafkan aku , aku tak bisa bercanda saat ini, apalagi jika candaan itu datang dari seseorang yang sudah berciuman dengan namjachinguku didepan publik!"

"Itu memang tak pantas. Kau benar." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam suara tertawa. "Aku minta maaf."

"Jaejoong." Yunho menghela napas. "Aku harus bicara dengannya berdua saja."

"Baiklah, lagipula ini saatnya bagiku untuk pergi." Ia mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi namun Yunho menangkap lengannya.

"Tidak, tunggu. Jangan pergi dulu. Kita harus berbicara dulu setelah aku selesai menjelaskan hal ini pada_nya."_

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat, dadanya terasa nyeri ketika ia mengamati Yunho yang sedang membawa yeojachingunya kedalam kamar tidur.

Yunho berdiri dengan gugup didalam ruangan yang berpenarangan remang-remang. Ia melihat yeojachingunya menjulurkan tangannya keatas setelah ia selesai menjelaskan situasi ini padanya.

"Tapi ia harusnya tidak menciummu, Yunho!" Bentaknya.

"Aku tahu sayang. Jaejoong hanya terbawa suasana—ciuman itu tidak berarti apapun." Yunho tak tahu kenapa ia sampai berbohong demi Jaejoong, tapi yang ia tahu, ia harus membuat Jaejoong kelihatan baik dimata yeojachingu-nya untuk membuat rencananya ini berjalan lancar.

Soojin tetap terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tapi jika kau tak ingin melakukannya, aku akan mencari cara lain untuk memperbaiki kekacauan ini." Kata Yunho, berjalan dibelakang Soojin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, apa yang terjadi memang sudah sudah terjadi." Soojin menghela napas. "Hanya…hanya jangan terbawa suasana lagi ya?"

"Baiklah." Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Yunho begitu yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya bahwa akan ada saat dimana ia akan goyah dan merusak janji itu. Yang paling penting, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa saat-saat itu akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Jaejoong memandangi kepalan tangannya. Belum begitu lama sejak pasangan itu menghilang didalam kamar tidur. Tapi baginya , ia merasa ia sudah duduk disana lama sekali—cukup lama untuk mengarang satu atau dua buah lagu sedih.  
Sedikit lucu bagaimana situasi saat ini terlihat seperti mengejeknya. Disanalah ia, menunggu dengan menyedihkan, berharap namja yang ia cintai akan datang kepadanya—

Dan pada saat itu, pintu kamar tidur terbuka. Dan Yunho keluar, dengan lengannya memeluk erat pinggang yeojachingunya.

—hanya untuk ditampar dengan brutal oleh realita sekejam ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum, mengamati Yunho dengan hati-hati kemudian meneliti Soojin. Well, setidaknya Jaejoong yakin Yunho dan Soojin tidak berbuat macam-macam selama ia menunggu diluar,

"Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi." Kata Soojin. Itu menarik perhatian Jaejoong padanya lagi.

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengerjap kearahnya dan kearah Yunho yang tetap membeku disamping kekasihnya.

"Aku bilang mencium namjachingu-ku bukanlah bagian dalam rencana." Tekannya. "Jika kau mencoba untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, rencana ini akan berakhir saat itu juga."

"Maksudmu..?" Jaejoong menggumam tak percaya. Yeoja itu setuju dengan rencana ini?

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Soojin membalas dengan kaku.

Jaejoong nyengir.

"Kau tak harus khawatir dengan hal itu. Itu tak terjadi lagi, benarkan Yunho?"

"Ya, itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak percaya. Karena jika dilihat dari cara bagaimana Jaejoong berkedip padanya, ia tak yakin apakah Jaejoong akan benar-benar menjaga janjinya itu.

Mereka lalu mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Soojin benar-benar memperlakukan rencana ini seperti kesepakatan bisnis. Tak kurang, tak lebih.

Hal pertama yang mereka diskusikan adalah bagaimana meraka harus memperlakukan satu sama lain didepan publik. Tentu saja Soojinlah yang turun tangan untuk membuat peraturan—seperti apa yang Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa lakukan dan apa yang tidak dan hal-hal lain yang ditambahkan kedalam daftar yang membuat Jaejoong menguap karena bosan—karena, apa yang yeoja ini harapkan sih? Jaejoong akan melanggar semua peraturan ini tak lama lagi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong ditinggalkan berdua sementara Soojin keluar sebentar untuk menjawab panggilan telpon penting. Jaejoong juga berpikir ini adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi dan ia tak ingin tetap tinggal lebih lama lagi.

"Well, sudah malam. Lebih baik aku pulang," Jaejoong terssenyum, berjalan lebih dekat kearah Yunho berdiri.

Namja yang satunya mundur kebelakang tapi Jaejoong mendekatinya lagi. Jaejoong melangkah beberapa langkah kedepan… kemudian ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Yunho tersentak. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Jaejoong berdecak geli. "Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ciuman selamat malam."

"Kau tahu kau tak bisa melakukannya." Yunho mendesis.

Jaejoong berdecak lagi. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya menggodamu."

Yunho merileks lagi. tapi ketika ia pikir sudah aman untuk menurunkan kewaspadaannya, Jaejoong bersandar mendekat dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku bertaruh kau mengharapkan ciuman dariku lagi. Karena kau harus mengakui kalau aku jauh lebih jago mencium daripada dia."

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya dengan pelan dipipi Yunho sebelum dengan cepat menjauh lagi sambil tersenyum polos, ia nyengir lebar seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Yunho terbata-bata. akhirnya pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Maaf untuk membuatmu kecewa, tapi ciumanmu sangat buruk."

"Jangan bohong. "Jaejoong bersenandung. "Aku tahu apa yang sanggup dilakukan bibir mungilku ini, Yunho."

Wajah Yunho memerah.

"Pergi kau." Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal sambil menyuruh Jaejoong keluar.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" Jaejoong berteriak tepat ketika Yunho menutup pintunya, Suara tertawa manis menyapa pendengaran Yunho. "Selamat malam, Yunho!"

Yunho tidak benar-benar memikirkan ciuman itu, Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Jaejoong tersiksa karena telah membuatnya malu didepan publik, jadi ia tak punya waktu untuk merenungkan bagaimana rasa dari ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan… sampai sekarang.

Ketika Soojin akhirnya muncul kembali kedalam ruang tamu, Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya untuk berciuman.

"Sayang?" Soojin menatap wajah Yunho dengan bingung ketika ia menarik wajahnya dari tangan Yunho.

_Aku jauh lebih jago mencium daripada dia._

"Tidak… Bukan apa-apa."

TBC

* * *

Chapternya panjang kan? hmmm nerjemahin itu ternyata melelahkan juga. Aku mau istirahat ah, updatenya besok lagi ya~ /yawns/  
Review? :3 *kitteneyes*


	5. Chapter 5

[ Chapter 5 ]

The First Fake Date

* * *

Cara Yunho terbangun keesokan paginya terasa seperti déjà vu. Ia tidak dibangunkan oleh handphonenya kali ini, tapi dengan ketukan kencang dari arah pintu depan diikuti dengan dengungan bel pintu yang ditekan berkali-kali.

'Oh Tuhan! Ada apa lagi kali ini? Tidak mungkin terjadi skandal lain kan?

Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur, rasa takut perlahan menjalari tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dengan gugup ia mengecek melalui lubang dipintu, mengira akan melihat wajah tak puas managernya, Yoochun atau mungkin wajah berang kekasihnya. Tapi matanya membulat seolah ingin jatuh dari soketnya ketika melihat siapa orang yang berdiri dibelakang pintu itu, tentunya ia tidak menduga akan berurusan dengan si riang Kim Jaejoong dipagi hari yang suram ini.

Yunho tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa lega atau terganggu.

"Kau mau apa, Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho, menghalangi pintu masuk, tapi Jaejoong malah menyelipkan tubuhnya kedalam, menyenggol Yunho dengan kasar kesamping.

"Apa yang kau ingin—Hey, kau tidak bisa masuk seenaknya saja!"

"Selamat pagi~~~" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau masih marah gara-gara semalam?"

Yunho memilih untuk tak menjawab. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Aku mau membuatkanmu sarapan." Jaejoong menjawab apa adanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Kata Yunho, kaku. "Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Tapi aku memaksa." Desak Jaejoong, tangan diletakkan dipahanya. "Nah, sekarang pergilah mandi."

"Kenapa kau mengangguku sepagi ini? Tapi, ah sudahlah terserah.." Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu lewat pengalaman kalau mencoba untuk berargumen dengan Kim Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang berguna.  
"Kau tak berencana untuk melakukan ini setiap pagi kan? Karena aku tidak begitu nyaman—"

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukan ini setiap pagi?" Tanya Jaejoong, mata bulatnya menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak juga, tidak."

"Begitu rupanya." Jaejoong kedengaran sangat terpukul.

"A-ah, maksudku," Yunho mulai ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa ekspresi diwajah Jaejoong terlihat sama persis dengan anak anjing yang tersakiti, membuat Yunho merasa menyesal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau setuju!" Jaejoong menepuk tangannya dengan puas. "Sekarang cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Gumamnya sebelum ia mendorong Yunho yang tercengang kearah kamar mandi.

"Oh tuhan, kau sengaja berakting sedih ya!" Yunho mendesis, tapi ia membiarkan Jaejoong mendorongnya kekamar mandi.

Yunho berhenti dan membalikkan wajahnya untuk ber-argumen lagi dengan Jaejoong, namun kata-kata yang sudah ada diujung lidah malah tertelan ketika Jaejoong mengepitkan tangan dimulutnya.

"Yunho." Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu berbisik. "Napasmu bau. Cepat pergi kedalam dan bersihkan dirimu."

Tapi sebelum menarik diri, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan mencium punggung tangannya yang masih berada diatas bibir Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan Yunho bergetar dibawah sentuhannya.

Mata Yunho membulat kaget. Meski ia ingin mengatakan hal lain lagi , ia lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya karena malu sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"Pergilah!" Suara Yunho yang teredam terdengar melalui sela-sela pintu sebelum suara shower yang dinyalakan menenggelamkan sisa kata-katanya.

"Heh~ Dasar bayi~" Jaejoong terkekeh.

***

Ketika Yunho sudah selesai dengan urusannya dikamar mandi, ia lalu turun kekamarnya untuk berpakaian . Setelah menatap refleksi tampannya dicermin, dengan tergesa iapun berlari menghampiri area dapur. Sejujurnya ia berharap Jaejoong berubah pikiran dan namja itu sudah meninggalkan apartemennya selagi ia mandi, tapi suara dentingan sendok dan garpu berkata lain. Ia tidak mengharapkan sarapan yang mengesankan, jadi ia agak terkejut ketika ia memasuki dapur luasnya dan disambut oleh aroma sedap dari masakan yang juga kelihatan sedap.

"Lapar?" Jaejoong mendongak dengan senyumn diwajah, lalu ia menyuruh Yunho duduk.

"Biasanya aku hanya makan roti panggang dan kopi untuk sarapan." Kata Yunho dengan terus terang, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku, sekarang kelihatan benar-benar sedih.

"Kau tak suka semua ini?"

Yunho mengernyit. Ah,bukan seperti itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap tak tahu terima kasih pada sikap hangat Jaejoong,

"Aku sangat mengapresiasinya Jaejoong. Terima kasih." Ucapnya, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati kali ini.

"Syukurlah." Jaejoong tersenyum, memindahkan masakannya didepan Yunho.

"Sekarang makanlah sebelum dingin."

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan segera meraih samgyetang yang masih hangat itu dan menuangnya diatas nasi. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia selalu hidup mandiri, ia sedikit tak terbiasa mempunyai seseorang dirumahnya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tapi ia menyukai hal ini..

"Wow, darimana kau belajar memasak?" Tanya Yunho, menjilat sendoknya untuk membuktikan ia sangat menyukai rasa masakan Jaejoong. "Ini sangat nikmat"

"Umma-ku yang mengajariku." Jaejoong nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari memasak lain kali? Kau tak bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan roti dan kopi selamanya."

"Pasti akan menyenangkan." Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong memberinya senyuman termanis, jelas-jelas puas dengan jawaban Yunho. Senyumannya sangat indah dan membutakan , Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat.

"Jadi," Yunho mendeham, nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Bagaimana cara kita melakukan hal ini?"

Jaejoong mengerjap, dagunya ia letakkan diatas telapak tangan.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini sangat mengganggunya ketika ia merasa gugup sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menatap mata Jaejoong lebih dari dua detik. Fakta yang membuatnya lebih gila lagi adalah matanya yang mulai menghianatinya ketika dua bola mata itu mendarat kearah bibir Jaejoong.

"Yunho, diatas sini." Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya, senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir mungil itu. "Apa kau memikirkan ciuman itu?"

"Tidak." Yunho mengernyit. "Ada makanan nyangkut digigimu/?" Ia berbohong.

"APA?" Jaejoong berpanik ria,ia meraih sendok dan mengecek pantulan dirinya menggunakan punggung sendok. "Kau harusnya memberitahuku dari awal."

"Ah, Sudah hilang sekarang." Yunho berbohong lagi. "Jadi , tadi aku ingin bilang, bagaimana caranya membuat rencana ini bekerja?" Tanyanya, tangannya memberi gesture pada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, " Jaejoong tersenyum, akhirnya mengerti. "Well, mudah sebenarnya. Kita hanya harus melakukan apa yang pasangan lain lakukan jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga."

Yunho menggangguk.

"….Dan kau bisa memulainya dengan mengajakku makan malam nanti?" Jaejoong berkata dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf, tak bisa. Aku punya pemotretan nanti."

"Oh," Jaejoong menggangguk, sedikit kecewa. "Baiklah."

"Tapi um, aku harus memberi Soojin hadiah untuk pesta perayaan peluncuran filmnya besok malam. Kau mau membantuku memilih hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?" Yunho menawarkan.

Mata Jaejoong bersinar. "Sempurna. Itu kencan."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Itu bukan kencan."

"Well, bagiku itu kencan, jadi diam kau." Jaejoong mencibir. "Ngomong-ngomong aku butuh password pintu apartemen-mu."

"Kenapa aku harus memberimu password pintu-ku?" Tanya Yunho, curiga.

"Terserah kau saja, apa kau lebih memilih memberi passwordnya jadi aku bisa masuk dengan tenang dan memasak sarapan… atau kau ingin membuka pintunya sendiri tiap kali aku datang?"

"Bagaimana kalau opsi lain—aku hanya akan mengabaikanmu dan tak membiarkanmu masuk. Kalau itu bagaimana?"

"Tapi asal kau tahu aku tak akan berhenti menggedor dan memencet bel sampai kau membukakan pintu. Apa kau ingin aku menganggu tidurmu terus-terusan?" Jaejoong tersenyum dengan licik. "Jadi kau pilih yang mana?"

"Aku tetap tak akan memberi password itu." Yunho menolak.

"Terserah kau saja~" Jaejoong bersenandung, melambaikan tangannya dengan santai.

"Kau sangat konyol." Yunho bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan dapur.

***

Jaejoong sudah hampir selesai membersihkan dapur ketika ia mendengar Yunho berjalan kembali ke dapur sambil menggengam catatan post-it berwarna kuning.

"Tapi ini bukan berarti kau bisa datang dan pergi semau saja." Kata Yunho, melemparkan catatan itu diatas meja dapur dengan kasar. Password apartemennya tertulis dicatatan itu.

"Aku punya peraturan. Kau harus lapor dulu sebelum datang."

"Jangan khawatir, kau akan tahu kapan aku akan.. _ahh coming"_ Jaejoong mengerling dengan menggoda. Ia lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuat hal apa-pun kedengaran mesum?"Yunho memekik.

Jaejoong masih nyengir ketika ia mengambil catatan post-it yang ada diatas meja. Ia merobek satu kertas yang paling depan dan menaruh kertas itu didalam saku jaket. Ia lalu mengambil bullpen diatas meja.

Ketika ia selesai menulis beberapa nomor, ia menghampiri Yunho dan menghempaskan selembar kertas lengket itu dijidat Yunho.

"Aku memberikan mu password apartemenku, jaga-jaga siapa tahu kau butuh itu."

Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh ini!" Kata Yunho, mencabut catatan itu dari jidatnya.

"Kau akan butuh itu suatu saat nanti." Jaejoong menjawab, kini ia berdiri disebelah pintu. "Aku akan ganti baju. Sampai ketemu satu jam lagi?"

Jaejoong pun pergi, tidak repot-repot menunggu jawaban Yunho, meninggalkan namja yang lebih tinggi itu tertegun didepan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

***

Mereka bertemu satu jam lagi, Yunho mulai menyesal telah mengundang Jaejoong untuk membantunya memilih hadiah untuk Soojin. Namja itu akan selalu mencemooh barang-barang yang dipilih Yunho; dan ketika Yunho bertanya apa saran Jaejoong, Jaejoong akan menyarankan benda-benda yang paling aneh.

Kenapa pula Yunho harus menghadiahkan panci masak dihari special kekasihnya?

Ok, mungkin ia tahu kenapa, Yunho mungkin pernah keceplosan berkata pada Jaejoong kalau yeojachingunya itu tak bisa memasak jadi mungkin Jaejoong mencoba untuk meledeknya sekarang.

Mereka masih terus mengarungi mall ketika mata kecil Yunho tertuju pada boneka besar yang dipajang dipojok toko mainan.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk menghadiahinya teddy bear bodoh itu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan alis terangkat.

"Jangan ambil yang itu. Hadiah seperti itu sudah basi."

Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Aku juga tak ingin membelinya, sayangnya Soojin lebih suka barang-barang mewah."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia butuh barang-barang mewah padahal ia sudah punya kau." Kata Jaejoong dengan jujur.

"Ayo—Uh, kita pergi lihat-lihat kesana." Yunho berguman dengan canggung, mencoba untuk kabur kearah lain.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Yunho menghela napas dengan lega karena akhirnya ia menemukan hadiah yang bagus untuk Soojin. Mencarinya lebih mudah ketika Jaejoong tak ada disampingnya untuk mengomel—Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Jaejoong ada dimana?

Yunho mencari diantara kerumunan tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja itu. Sudah mulai malam dan kakinya mulai terasa pegal, jadi ia tak mau menghabiskan waktu lagi dan segera mencari namja itu secepatnya.

Ia berjalan ketempat yang sama dimana terakhir kali ia melihat Jaejoong tapi tetap tak dapat menemukannya. Mungkin ia sudah menunggu dimobil? Yunho baru saja akan mengecek Jaejoong ditempat parkir ketika ia melihat namja bertubuh langsing itu membungkuk didepan sesuatu.

Yunho berjalan mendekat, alis matanya terangkat karena penasaran apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan. Ketika ia dapat melihat lebih jelas, Yunho harus menggingit bibirnya untuk menahan cengiran.

Yunho mendekat lagi, dan mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mengambil gambar. Mengetahui ia punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan ancaman, ia nyengir lebih lebar lagi merasa puas dengan dirinya.

***

Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya, kepalanya ditengokkan kekanan dan kekiri. Ketika ia yakin tak ada yang melihat, ia segera nyengir dan memeluk erat teddy bear yang ada didalam toko mainan itu. Ia memekik dan meremas-remas benda berbulu lembut itu.

"Maaf ya aku memanggilmu bodoh~" Jaejoong berbisik, cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan sedikit, badan bersandar pada mainan menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu memilikimu juga."

Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan mainan itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada dua anak kecil yang berlari kearahnya, salah satu dari mereka tak sengaja menyenggolnya, yang membuat namja itu terjungkal kedepan.

Jaejoong memekik, wajahnya tertimbun diperut beruang.

Yunho berdiri hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Jaejoong dengan ekspresi geli diwajahnya.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau tipe yang menyukai mainan seperti itu." Kata Yunho, bibirnya membentuk cengiran kecil.

"Tidak! Kau lihat kan, aku…. jatuh" Jaejoong cepat-cepat berdiri, merasa terhina.

"Kau jatuh." Yunho menekankan.

"Ya," Jaejoong menggangguk berkali-kali." Anak itu mendorongku dan.."

Yunho berdecak geli.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja kau meyukai benda bodoh itu?"

"Tidak, aku bilang tadi aku jatuh! Aku tidak suka benda, uh, benda bodoh itu." Jaejoong mengelak, kata bodoh terasa berat dilidahnya.

"Benar~" Yunho bersenandung kecil. "Ayo cepat, kita pergi."

"Aku bukan yeoja, aku tidak suka benda-benda imut." Jaejoong bersikeras.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Tapi aku tahu kau berpikir begitu saat ini!" Teriaknya.

"Dengar," Yunho mendesah, mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong. orang-orang mulai memandangi mereka jadi ia harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Mata Jaejoong menyipit.

"Apakah kau akan berhenti bicara jika aku mengajakmu sebagai teman kencanku dipesta peluncuran film besok malam?"

Yunho sebenarnya tak ingin datang kepesta itu, ia ingin memberikan hadiahnya lain kali saja. Dua bulan lalu, Soojin memohon padanya untuk datang dihari spesialnya—rencananya ia akan diperkenalkan sebagai teman baik Soojin. Mungkin rencana itu akan berjalan lancar jjika rumor hubungan mereka tidak beber kepublik.

Tapi sekarang Yunho bisa membawa "namjachingunya" bersamanya, Yunho pikir sudah tak akan ada masalah lagi. Orang-orang harusnya sudah tak curiga lagi pada hubungannya dan Soojin—apalagi banyak dari mereka yang sudah yakin bahwa Yunho itu gay.

"Aku..aku.." Jaejoong terbata-bata, tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata.  
Kemudian ia nyengir. "Itu tergantung. Apa aku akan mendapatkan ciuman selamat malam setelah pesta selesai?"

"Jangan memaksa." Yunho mendesis sebelum berjalan mendahuluinya.

Jaejoong mengikutinya tak jauh dari belakang dengan senyuman bodoh diwajahnya.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

[ CHAPTER 6 ]

Saving A Wilted Flower

"Apa kau yakin jas ini terlihat cocok untukku? Mungkin aku harus ganti yang lain.." Jaejoong menyibukkan dirinya dengan gugup didepan cermin setinggi badan yang ada dikamar tidur. Ia ingin penampilannya menjadi yang terbaik untuk pesta malam ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun- terutama Soojin- mengalahkan pesonanya.

"Aku sudah terlihat cantik kan? "

Yoochun yang bersandar dipintu kamar memutar bola matanya dengan sebal melihat kerewelan sahabatnya. "Jae, kau terlihat lebih dari cantik. Kau terlihat menakjubkan." Ia menghela napas, mengecek waktu lewat jam tangannya . "Kau harus menemui Yunho di lobi bawah sepuluh menit lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau bergegas."

"Sepuluh menit?! Tapi aku harus menata rambutku dulu!" Jaejoong mengerang. " Katakan padanya beri aku waktu lima belas menit lagi."

"Kau sudah menata rambutmu ratusan kali, Jae. Tak perlu dirapikan lagi. " Komplain Yoochun."Aku tak percaya kau membutuhkan waktu selama ini untuk berdandan, bahkan waktu dandanmu lebih lama daripada kakak perempuanku."

"Hey!" Jaejoong melotot pada Yoochun, memukulnya tepat dibahu.

"Apa? Itu benar kan? Dan kau benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Pestanya akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Yoochun menepuk punggung Jaejoong, mendorongnya ke arah pintu. "Ayolah, cepat~ cepat~"

"Um, Chun-ah." Mata Jaejoong berkelana pada setumpuk baju yang tergelak berantakan ditempat tidur dan benda-benda kecantikan lain yang berserakan dilantai. Ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Yoochun, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Apa kau mau membersihkan semua ini untukku?"

Yoochun membenamkan dirinya diatas sofa, mengelus dgunya seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir. Ia lalu nyengir. "Hm… tidak, aku tak mau." Katanya sambil mengambil remote tv.

"Aku benci kamu." Jaejoong mengeluh, membanting pintu apartemennya sebelum pergi.

Yoochun mencemooh. "Aku juga cinta kamu~"

***

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta, Jaejoong merajuk dan tetap terdiam. Yunho melirik kekursi penumpang, mengira-mengira apa yang terjadi pada namja yang banyak bicara –tidak, maksudnya pada namja yang banyak mengoceh ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak ada yang salah." Jawab Jaejoong, tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada mobil-mboil yang melaju didepan.

"Apa ini tentang pestanya? Kau harusnya bilang kalau kau tak ingin pergi."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku senang kau mengajakku pergi." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, menatap Yunho sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Yunho melirik kaca spionnya. Ketika ia yakin jalan utamanya bebas dari mobil lain, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya kesisi jalan raya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kita tak bisa pergi kesana kalau kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar." Kata Yunho. "Ini akan menjadi penampilan publik pertama kita. Orang-orang akan memperhatikan hal sekecil apapun yang kita lakukan. Jadi, jika kau punya masalah denganku lebih baik selesaikan sekarang juga."

"Hu uh… kan kau sendiri yang berteriak didepan wajahku." Jaejoong bergumam, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ketika mereka masih berada dilobi, Jaejoong sudah menaruh senyuman lebar diwajahnya ketika turun dengar anggun dari tangga untuk menemui Yunho. Ia bersemangat dan tak sabar untuk memulai malam ini. Ketika Jaejoong menemukan Yunho berdiri didekat pintu utama, ia memanggil namanya untuk menarik perhatian Yunho dan melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat. Ia mengharapkan Yunho akan tersenyum balik padanya, tapi ia sangat kecewa ketika Yunho membalas salam cerianya dengan deathglare dan namja itu bahkan berjalan duluan kedalam mobil tanpa menunggunya lebih dulu. Ketika Jaejoong akhirnya menyusulnya didalam mobil, Yunho membentaknya karena menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk berdandan. Mood Jaejoong pun memburuk saat itu juga.

"Kau ngambek karena hal itu?" Tanya Yunho, mendesah dengan letih.

"Y-Ya…. Ya. Tentu saja." Jaejoong terbata-bata." Menurutmu apa lagi?"

Yunho mengenyitkan dahinya. "Kupikir kau merajuk karena alasan lain yang lebih besar. Maksudku,,, kita selalu bertengkar dan saling mencela setiap waktu, jadi pasti kau tak mungkin ngambek sekarang hanya karena hal sesepele itu."

"Itu…" Jaejoong menoleh dan melotot pada Yunho "Hei, Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam mencoba berbagai jenis pakaian karena aku harus memastikan kau akan terpe—maksudku, aku dandan dalam waktu lama karena satu alasan ok? Tapi kau hanya mengatakan' Kenapa kau lama sekali?!' dan kau bahkan hanya mengerlingku sedikit, Aku mulai berpikir segala macam kerja kerasku untuk berpakaian malam ini tidak ada artinya lagi." Gerutunya.

Yunho berdecak geli.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho. "Itu tidak lucu."

"Ah, aku tahu." Yunho bersandar kearah Jaejoong, tertawa sedikit. "Kau mengharapkanku untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang gombal?"

Jaejoong mangabaikannya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" Bisik Yunho, menatap Jaejoong tepat dimata. "Kau Ingin aku mengatakan kalau penampilanmu malam ini membuat hatiku berdebar?" Ia berhenti sebentar, dan dalam waktu sekejap, tatapannya berpindah ke bibir Jaejoong—hanya selama sepersekian detik hingga Jaejoong tak sempat menyadarinya.

"Atau kata-kata seperti , bagaimana senyumanmu membuat napasku sesak?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata karena jarak dekat antara wajahnya dan Yunho. Ia terlalu gugup ia tidak menangkap apa yang telah Yunho katakan. Kata-kata namja tampan itu seperti tercampur aduk ditelinganya.

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Yunho lalu menjauh dari wajah Jaejoong, ia menegakkan dirinya diatas kursi sambil menyalakan lagi mesin mobil. Ia memutar bola matanya dan berkata. "Jangan macam-macam, Jaejoong. Kita harus membuat rencana ini berjalan lancar."

"Brengsek," Jaejoong bergumam.

Yunho mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi dan menghela napas." Uh, dan terima kasih, karena kau kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu."

Jaejoong meliriknya dengan sebal kemudian kembali pada mood merajuknya. Otaknya lalu memikirkan apa saja yang telah Yunho katakan tadi, kata-kata namja itu terus terulang-ulang dikepalanya. Entah kata apa itu. Jaejoong mengernyit sedikit ketika ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

Ia menoleh pada Yunho dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Yunho merasakan tatapan yang membakar datang dari kursi penumpang. "Apa?" Katanya, alis mata terangkat karena heran.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Hanya saja… Penampilanmu malam ini juga membuat hatiku berdebar."

Pipi Yunho memerah, menyadari apa yang telah Jaejoong siratkan. "Itu bukan,.. A-ku tidak pernah berkata begitu…" Ia bergeser dengan gugup dijok mobilnya, menatap bolak-balik antara jalanan dan Jaejoong.

"Mmmhmm.." Jaejoong mengabaikannya sambil melambaikan tangannya diudara.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau merajuk saja." Kata Yunho, matanya menyipit sebal.

"Tak apa-apa." Jaejoong nyengir lebih lebar lalu berkata. "Aku tahu tak butuh waktu lama sampai kau menyukaiku sepenuhnya."

Yunho mengerutkan bibirnya, mengakhiri percakapan ini dengan menyalakan radio. Dan seolah-olah itu isyarat, Jaejoong mulai bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu. Yunho mendengarkannya, sekali-kali melirik Jaejoong melalui sudut mata.

Malam itu juga, Yunho memutuskan, ia suka suara Jaejoong.

***

Mereka datang sedikit terlambat, tapi mereka tidak terlalu terlambat seperti yang telah Yunho prediksikan sebelumnya. Untungnya, semua orang yang ada dipesta kelihatannya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing hingga keterlambatan mereka tidak disadari siapapun…. Kecuali mungkin beberapa tamu dan segerombol reporter diluar sana yang mengambil foto mereka.

Ketika mereka dikawal menuju meja yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka, Yunho pamit dan berjalan menuju bar untuk mengambil minuman untuknyadan juga untuk Jaejoong. Ia berjalan melalui kerumunan orang, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan satu orang. Ketika ia menemukannya, orang itu tengah berdiri diantara direktur dan rekan sesama pemain filmnya, kelihatannya mereka sedang terlibat percakapan kecil.

Yunho menghela napas, membalikkan badannya, Ia mengambil dua gelas minuman dan berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Ia berhenti ditengah jalan, mengernyit ketika ia tak bisa menemukan Jaejoong. Ia memanjangkan lehernya, dan ketika ia menemukan tubuh mungil Jaejoong dibalik sekumpulan ibu-ibu berbaju bulu, ia berdecak kecil. Jaejoong sedang mengetukkan jari tangannya diatas meja, pipi digembungkan dan sesekali ia meniup-niup poninya.

Yunho tidak sadar ia sedang berdiri disana, hanya terpaku ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang , kelihatan seperti orang bodoh sampai Jaejoong bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

Napas Yunho tercekat, seolah-olah mata Doe yang ada dihadapannya sedang memanggilnya. Ia hampir tenggelam melihat kedalaman mata itu jika saja ia tidak bertabrakan dengan orang yang ada didepannya. Dan saat itu juga, mantra itu pecah. Yunho melanjutkan berjalan kemejanya dan dengan cemas meluncur balik dikursinya.

"Ini minumnya." Katanya, memberikan satu gelas wine kearah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." Kata Jaejoong, menatap pendampingnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Yunho menjawab dengan kaku.

Jaejoong menyesap minumannya sambil bersenandung kecil untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. "Apa kau sudah melihat Soojin?"

"Ia sibuk menyapa tamu lain." Yunho mengangkat bahu. Ketika Jaejoong menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan ia menjelaskan. "Tak apa-apa aku akan memberikan hadiah ini padanya nanti."

"Atau kau bisa memberikannya sekarang juga." Jaejoong menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah dibelakang punggung Yunho. "Karena ia sedang berjalan menuju meja ini."

"Apa?" Yunho menoleh kebelakang. Dan memang betul Soojin dan teman aktornya ada didekat meja mereka. Mereka sedang menyapa tamu dan berjalan menuju satu meja ke meja lain… kelihatan seperti pasangan yang kompak…

Jaejoong menyadari bagaimana Yunho mencengkram gelasnya dengan erat. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada lengan actor itu yang bertengger dipinggang Soojin.

"Yunho, tenanglah." Meskipun ini menyakiti Jaejoong melihat Yunho sangat cemburu karena Soojin, ia harus memastikan Yunho tidak membuat rencana mereka gagal.

"Aku tenang kok." Kata Yunho, tapi cengkeraman tangannya dibawah meja mengindisikan bahwa ia jauh dari merasa tenang. Tapi ia tersentak ketika tangan lembut Jaejoong menyelinap masuk dan meggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Punggungnya yang kaku seketika merileks ketika Jaejoong mengelus dan meremas telapak tangannya .

"Terima kasih."

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbisik. "Tak perlu berterima kasih."

Hati Yunho mulai terpacu. Apakah itu karena Soojin yang makin mendekat? Ia tak begitu yakin. Kecuali mungkin, ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia berharap Jaejoong tidak melepas genggaman tangan mereka secepat itu.

Soojin dan aktor itu datang kemeja mereka untuk saling menyapa. Soojin berakting sangat sopan dan profesional didepan Yunho seolah-olah ia tidak begitu mengenal namja itu. Bagi orang luar, percakapan mereka mungkin terlihat ramah, tapi itu karena mereka tidak menyadari adanya gejolak dihati kedua namja dan satu yeoja itu. Atmosfir disekeliling mereka terasa menyesakkan, hingga pasangan 'film' itu secepatnya berpindah meja, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang masih berdiri terpaku didepan meja mereka.

"Rencananya berjalan lancar sejauh ini." Kata Yunho.

"Lebih lancar dari yang kubayangkan." Jaejoong berdecak. Ia tidak melewatkan tatapan garang di mata Soojin ketika ketika yeoja itu menatapnya. "Dan tadi kupikir kau akan meninju wajah namja tampan itu."

"Tampan?" Yunho mencemooh.

"Yap."

Yunho mendengus.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Kau masih jauh lebih tampan daripada dia." Jaejoong mengerling dengan seduktive, yang membuat Yunho menendang pelan lututnya dibawah meja , Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya sambil nyengir kecil..

Panggilan handphone memutuskan pembicaraan mereka, HP yang ada disaku celana Yunho bordering membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Pemanggilnya adalah Soojin.

"Sekarang?" Kata Yunho melalui telpon. "Baiklah."

"Apa kita harus pulang sekarang?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya penasaran ketika Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan kursinya juga ketika Yunho menyuruh duduk lagi.

"Tidak, uh, tetap disini aku akan pergi beberapa menit," Kata Yunho. "Kita akan pergi ketika aku sudah kembali."

"Oh." Kata Jaejoong , terbengonng melihat Yunho yang segera melesat melewati kerumunan.

"Baiklah." Bisiknya.

***

15 menit telah berlalu sejak Yunho pergi Jaejoong mengejek ham tangannya setiap detik, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kandung kemihnya terasa sakit. Ia bangkit dan berlari menuju toilet terkedat untuk buang air kecil. Ia menyelasaikan urusannya dengan cepat dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu luar toilet untuk mengintip aula utama. Ia mengernyit. Yunho masih belum kembali. Kali ini, ia memutukan untuk mencari namja itu sendiri.

Ia berjalan diatas karpet merah, menyenandungkan lagu dengan pelan. Melewati pintu kaca yang menunjukkan kebun mewah, ia tersentak melihat keadaa sekelilingnya. Pemandangannya sangat mengagumkan. Jaejoong nyengir, melewati sekerumunan rumput hijau, melompati dari satu batu kali kebatu lain. Meliihat ada bunga-bunga cantik didepannya, ia mengambil satu meskipun ada peringatan untuk tidak mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum, berpikir untuk menunjukkan bunga itu pada Yunho.

Jaejoong membeku ketika melihat sosok seseorang dari ujung matanya. Ia berbalik dan merasa lega ketika melihat Yunho berdiri dibalik bayangannya. Ia tersenyum dan hendak ingin menyusulnya ketika ia menyadari Yunho sedang tidak sendiri. Langkahnya melambat ketika ia melihat Soojin berdiri dipojok tempat remang-remang.

Yeoja itu sedang memgang wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya… mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

Jaejoong berjalan mundur, menggosok-gosok matanya, berusaha menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh. Menolak untuk melihat adegan yang lebih parah, ia berbalik dan dalam diam meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Yunho tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong selama ini, tapi ia terlibat argumentasi dengan Soojin sampai ia lupa waktu. Semua berjalan lancar pertama-tamanya, ia memberikannya hadiah, dan mendapatkan ciuman sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Dan saat itulah Yunho menyadari adanya getaran disuara Soojin. Ia terdengar gugup. Ia memberikan Soojin waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan akhirnya Soojin menceritakan masalahnya. Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa frustasi. Soojin baru saja diinformasikan oleh managernya bahwa ia akan melakukan promosi diluar negeri, yang artinya Soojin akan meninggalkan korea untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Ia bilang ia akan mengambil waktu isirahat diantara aktivitasnya dan ia berjanji akan menggunakan waktu itu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

Yunho tahu kekasihnya harus melakukan promosi itu, tap itu artinya waktu bersama diantara merekayang sudah sedikit menjadi semakin sedikit.

Yunho menghela napas, pikirannya kembali pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendiri. Rasa bersalahnya berubah menjadi khawatir ketika ia kembali kemeja dan tak bisa menemukan Jaejoong dimana-mana.

Ia mengecek aula diluar, tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan namja cantik itu. Ia berjalan asal-asalan sekarang, rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah. Yunho lalu menyesuluri area kolam renang dengan matanya dan ia menangkap satu sosok yang duduk berlutut didepan kolam renang, satu tangannya ditenggelamkan kedalam air.

Yunho berpindah dengan langkah yang hati-hati tapi cukup membuat suara agar Jaejoong tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Ketika Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan kemunculannya dan bahkan tidak mendongak, Yunho duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana." Kata Yunho. "Apa yang kaulakakukan disini?"

"Aku butuh udara segar." Bisik Jaejoong. "Aku kelihatan bodoh duduk sendiri disana."

"Mianhae.." Yunho mengaku. "A..aku pergi untuk menemui Soojin."

"Aku tahu," Jaejoong tersenyum sedih, tanpa menoleh kearah Yunho. "Apa dia suka hadiahnya?" Tanyanya, masih menatap kedalam air kolam.

"Kelihatannya ia." Yunho menggangguk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya pikiran-pikiran konyol."

"Ayolah, beritahu aku." Yunho membujuk, mencolek bahhu Jaejoong.

"Aku,,," Jaejoong ragu-ragu. 'Aku tak tahu apakah aku cukup kuat untuk melanjutkan rencana ini.'

"Ahh sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti." Katanya, jari jemarinya mengelus kelopak bunga yang ia petik. Bunganya melayu ditangannya, kelopak-kelopaknya mulai berjatuhan.

Ia mencengkeram erat bunga itu ketika ia meninggalkan kebun, dan baru sekarang ia menyadari kondisi dari bunga yang tadinya tumbuh dengan indah. Ia merasa sedih karena ia merusak bunga ini. Ia tidak bermasud… Tapi ketika tadi ia melarikan diri, ia merasa ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti." Yunho membujuk lagi, melirik bunga yang ada di pangkuan Jaejoong. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Ia ingat ia melihat bunga yang serupa dari kebun.

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri, membiarkan bunga itu jatuh kelantai. "Aku.. aku tadinya ingin memberikannya padamu. "Bisiknya. "Tapi kau lihat, bunganya sudah rusak sekarang." Ia menyapu debu dibajunya dan menjulurkan tangannya didepan Yunho.

"Ayo pergi?" Katanya, mencoba tersenyum sedikit.

Yunho menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong mulai berjalan menjauh, Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memungut bunga yang jatuh kelantai dan menaruhnya disaku depan.

***

Keesokan paginya, Jaejoong membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho sesuai janji, tapi namja itu tidak ikut makan dengannya, dan ia bahkan pergi sebelum Yunho terbangun. Jaejoong juga menghabiskan waktunya dikamarnya seharian. Ia tidak cemburu.. tidak ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal karena ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa cemburu. Untuk menyaksikan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang intim terasa seperti tamparan dimuka. Itu membuatnya terguncang.

Setelah lewat dua hari, Yunho mulai menyadari kenapa Jaejoong mulai menjauh darinya. Ia menyadari perbedaan ketika Jaejoong bicara dengannya, ia bahkan tidak menatapnya tepat diamata lagi.

Jadi, pada hari ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk melakukan inisiativ. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Ia hanya merasa ia harus melakukan seuatu untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih baik. Bukannya ia merindukan sisi riang dari Jaejoong atau saat-saat ketika mata indahnya bersinar ketika tersenyum. Tidak… bukan seperti itu!

Jaejoong terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika suara bel berkumandanga disekeliling apartemen. Dengan bersemangat ia berlari kearah pintu, mengernyit ketika ia tak menemukan siapapun melakui lubang pintu. Dengan hati-hati, ia memutar kenop pintu, dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dengan imut. Ia tersentak ketika melihat apa yang sedang terduduk didepan pintunya,

Itu adalah teddy bear besar yang ia lihat dimall, kotak kecil disematkan diperut beruang itu. Jaejoong mengeluarkan pekikan kecil, dengan terburu-buru berlutut untuk melihat teddy bear itu lebih dekat. Ia membuka kotak kecilnya untuk mengecek apa yang ada didalam.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat benda apa itu, ia segera menjulurkan jemarinya untuk mengelus bunga yang pernah ia petik sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini bunga itu terlihat lebih segar dengan casing kecil seperti pot bunga direkatkan diujung tangkainya . Ada catatan post-it dibalik bunga itu.

'Aku sudah memperbaiki bunga ini. Kau bisa membiarkannya hidup sepanjang yang kau mau.'

Kenapa Yunho melakukan hal bodoh ini untuknya? Ini terlihat sedikit konyol, karena Yunho sangat jarang melakuan sesuatu yang semenyentuhkan ini padanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, air matanya sedikit menetes. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jauh lebih 'hidup' daripada yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

TBC

mian updatenya lama . sibuk abis lebaran hahaa~ Yunjae moment lebih banyak dinext chap ~ ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Lets Play Pretend 7

The Sweet Escape

Pikiran-pikiran konyol berlarian didalam kepala Yunho. Sekarang , setelah ia memberikan hadiah itu pada Jaejoong, ia mulai ragu apakah hal yang dilakukannya tadi benar atau tidak. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan jika Jaejoong bertanya apa maksudnya mengirimi hadiah itu? Ia hanya bisa berharap Jaejoong tidak salah paham.

Tapi salah paham yang bagaimana tepatnya?

Ia sedang berdiri ditengah-rengah ruang tamunya sendiri, memikirkan alasan jika Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya, ketika tiba-tiba ketukan pintu lembut diikuti dengan bunyi bel familiar menarik perhatian Yunho. Yunho berlari menuju sofa terdekat dengan panik. Ia merampas satu buku dimeja sebelah, lalu menggeliat disofanya dan berpura-pura sedang sibuk membaca.

"Yunho?"

"Aku disini." Yunho menjawab.

Suara tapak kaki yang teredam karena pemiliknya berjalan dilantai berkarpet samar terdengar, dan pemilik kedua kaki itupun berhenti tepat didepan sofa. Yunho bisa membayangkan sosok yang berdiri didepannya ini, tapi ia tidak mendongak dan melanjutkan menatap ruang putih kosong dibukunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membaca." Ia mengehela napas , berakting kesal.

"Bukunya terbalik tuh." Jaejoong menunjuk.

"Aku sedang berlatih membaca terbalik. Kau punya masalah dengan hal itu?" Yunho membalas dengan kalem, tapi dalam hati ia ingin menendang diri sendiri karena baru sadar kalau huruf-huruf yang ada didepan wajahnya memang terbalik.

Ia mendengar dengusan sebal sebagai jawaban. Dengan seketika, buku yang ada ditangannya direbut dan dibuang kepojok ruangan. Yunho, tak punya pilihan sekarang, harus mendongak. ia harus menahan senyuman ketika melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia bangkit berdiri dan bersedekap.

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho. "Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan?"

Matanya decara perlahan mulai menelusuri wajah Jaejoong—poni namja itu dijepit keatas, rambut hitamnya kini tidak menutup mata bulat, indah Jaejoong. Yunho juga menyadari ada noda icing sugar disatu pipinya. Dan ada juga noda yang sama dibajunya. Akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik tangan Jaejoong, ia mengamati benda ditangan Jaejoong dengan skeptical.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan gelisah. Secara perlahan ia menunjukkan kotak kecil, ia memperlihatkannya didepan Yunho sambil menggigit bibir dan bergumam. "Aku,, uh ini—"

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan alis mata berkerut.

"Ambil saja!" Jaejoong menggerutu.

Yunho mengambil kotaknya dari kedua tangan Jaejoong, menaruhnya dengan hati-hati dipangkuannya. Ia tak yakin apakah tidak apa-apa untuk membuka kotak ini, jadi sebelum membukanya, ia melirik Jaejoong sebentar—namja cantik itu sedang membuang muka Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu saja.

Yunho berusaha keras untuk menahan cengirannya yang seperti orang bodoh, tapi ia tak bisa menarik kembali senyuman dibibirnya. "Kau membuatkanku cupcake?"

"I..itu hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tak harus melakukannya."

"Aku tak harus melakukannya?" Jaejoong mengernyit. "Aku tidak akan merasa wajib memberikan sesuatu sebagai balasan jika saja kau tidak… K-kau harusnya tak usah memberiku hadiah sejak awal."

"Baiklah, begini saja." Yunho nyengir. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kembali hadiah itu padaku jika kau merasa itu beban bagimu?" dengan main-main.

"APA?" Jaejoong memekik, matanya membulat. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ia menggaruk dagunya, seolah-olah ia memikirkan untuk mengambil hadiahnya lagi. Pada waktu bersamaan, Yunho berusaha keras untuk menahwan tawanya.

"K-karena—"

Hidung Jaejoong mengerut dengan imutnya, ia menutupi separuh wajahnya lalu bersin. "Maafkan aku." Ia buru-buru bergumam, lalu melanjutkan gerutuannya. "Aku tak bisa karena kau sudah memberikannya padaku!"

Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa terlihat begitu imut?  
Yunho mengerjap, Tidak , harusnya ia tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu, ia lalu menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Ia berdeham dan bicara lagi. "Tapi kau bilang kau tidak mau hadiah itu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! D-dan akan sangat tak sopan jika kau memintanya lagi. Jadi aku akan menyimpan hadiah itu." Kata Jaejoong dengan juluran lidah.

"Mmmm" Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri , badannya menjulang tinggi didepan Jaejoong. "Kau punya sesuatu diwajahmu, ngomong-ngomong." Ia nyengir, menunjuk pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau harusnya menyeka wajahku." Jaejoong balik nyengir.

"Kau punya tangan, seka saja sendiri." Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa kau yakin kue ini aman untuk dimakan" Yunho menggoda, menunjuk pada kotak kecil yang ia letakkan disofa. "Aku harap kau tidak membasahi cupcake itu dengan liur ketika kau membuatnya."

"Sudah cukup!" Jaejoong mendesis. "Kembalikan cupcake itu padaku!" Ia meluncurkan dirinya kedepan untuk mengambil kotak itu tapi Yunho punya reflek yang lebih cepat, ia mendapatkannya lebih dulu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan satu tangan sementara Jaejoong berjinjit untuk mencoba mengambil kotak itu.

"Kau tak bisa mengambilnya kembali." Yunho berdecak. "Karena itu sangat tidakk sopanhhhh.." Ia mendesiskan kata terakhir itu dengan nada mencemooh.

Jaejoong tahu mustahil untuk mengambil kotak itu lagi jadi ia menyerah dan berjalan mundur. "Terserahlah." Ia menggeram, mendorong Yunho kerah sofa karena sebal, membuat namja tampan itu tersandung kebelakang dengan bunyi gedebuk.

Yunho nyengir denga penuh kemenangan, sebelum mengambil salah satu cupcake dan mendorongnya kedalam mulut. "Hey, rasanya menakjubkan!" Katanya dengan mata riang.

"Yaa tentu saja…. air liur aku ada didalam situ." Jaejoong berdecak, sementara Yunho terlihat pucat dan ia tersedak. "Aku bercanda," Jaejoong tertawa.

Melirik jam dinding, ia baru ingin ia punya rencana dengan temannya hari ini. Meskipun ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho lebih lama lagi, ia tidak bisa melewatkan rencana yang satu ini. "Oh tidak. Aku harus pergi." Ia mengerucutkan bibir.

"Sekarang juga?" Tanya Yunho, tanda-tanda kekecewaan disuaranya.

"Yeah, temanku baru sampai dari jepang." Ia menjelaskan. "Dan aku telah berjanji padanya untuk mengajaknya berkeliling kota jika ia sampai kekorea."

"Oh baiklah, selama bersenang-senang kalau begitu." Yunho menggangguk lemah.

"Yunho ah, uhm." Ia memanggil dengan malu-malu. "Terima kasih." Kata-katanya kurang jelas terdengar karena ia berkata dengan satu tarikan napas. "Daakusangatmenyukaitendabearyangimutituterimakasihsekalilagibye."

Yunho berdecak, ia merasakan perasaan hangat didadanya tapi ia tidak mau memikirkannya saat ini. Malahan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli melihat Jaejoong yang dengan kikuk kabur melalui pintunya dengan cepat.

***

Atmosfir ringan diantara mereka berdua tidak berlangsung lama. Sebenernya, hanyalah Yunho yang mendadak menjadi _moodian _akhir-akhir ini. Hari-hari berikutnya, kesabarannya tidak lagi terkontrol sampai-sampai temannya dan staff dikantornya mulai menyadari mood buruknya.

Saat itu adalah sore hari yang cerah, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pemotretan ketika salah satu reporter diam-diam menyusulnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan gangguan semacam ini, dan bahkan ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan sopan pada reporter itu. Tapi ia terkejut ketika reporter itu memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan soal status hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Rupanya, orang yang menjadi 'pasangan'nya saat ini sering terlihat jalan bersama lelaki lain dan sekarang publikpun berasumsi kalau mereka sedang bertengkar. Memalsukan senyum, ia dengan sopan berkata kepada reporter itu bahwa orang yang ada bersama Jaejoong hanyalah teman dan bahwa dirinya dan Jaejoong tidak punya masalah apapun. Kata-kata itu sepertinya mendapat anggukan paham dari reporter tersebut dan ia segera meninggalkan Yunho… Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu senang dengan informasi yang baru ia dapatkan tapi ia harus bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Malam jumat, Yunho bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun dibar local untuk minum sedikit alcohol. Malam ini adalah malam yang cocok untuk duduk bersenang-senang di area V.i.P , mungkin sambil menyesap wine mahal, dan menonton wanita-wanita sexy dengan tatapan yang menjanjikan sex liar.. tapi satu namja, sayangnya, tidak bisa terhibur.

Yunho menghela napasnya, ia dulu sangat suka dengan lingkungan seperti ini, dan ini membuatnya frustasi , karena ia baru sadar akhir-akhir ini kalau lingkungan ini tidak lagi cocok dengan moodnya. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia butuh waktu istirahat apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

Pertama-tama, Soojin sangat sibuk seminggu penuh ini. Yunho hanya mendapatkan 2 kali kesempatan untuk bicara dengannya sejak pesta peluncuran itu dan ia baru menyadari ada regangan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan bahkan kekasihnya itu belum memulai promosi luar negerinya tapi ia sudah sesibuk itu.

Dan masalah lain adalah Jaejoong. Sudah lewat dua hari sejak terakhir kali ia bicara dengann namja cantik itu karena, setau Yunho, Jaejoong sedang terlalu sibuk bergembira dengan 'teman'nya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Jaejoong tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat publik mempertanyakan lagi soal hubungan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Yoochun, bermalas-malasan di sofa duduk disebelah Junsu.

Kejengkelan Yunho terlihat jelas, rupanya. ia duduk didepan meja dengan bersutan menghiasi dahinya. Mereka bertiga ada di area VIP yang dilengkapi dengan sofa kulit mewah, dan melalui dinding kaca yang terpampang didepan, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi didance floor. Suara music yang memekakkan telinga terdengar redam dikamar ini karena dindingnya tidak sepenuhnya soundproff.

"Kita disini untuk bersenang-senang!" Yoochun mendekatkan dirinya untuk menepuk punggung Yunho .

"Aku bersenang-bersenang." Jawab Yunho, datar.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita apapun tentang Jaejoong?" Junsu tiba-tiba ikut bicara.

Telinga Yunho terbuka lebar ketika Junsu menyebut nama jaejoong tapi ia pura-pura bertingkah tak tertarik. Yoochun tadi bilang padanya kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa datang malam ini.

"Ia punya rencana lain untuk menghabiskan malam jumat.." Jawab Yoochun, menoleh pada Junsu. ".. dengan Shim Changmin."

Changmin? Yunho mengernyit tanpa sadar, mendengarkan dengan intens tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada dance floor.

Seolah-olah menyuarakan pikiran Yunho, Junsu tersedak oleh minumannya. "Tunggu, ia berteman dengan Shim Changmin?"

Yoochun berdecak. "Yeah, tadinya aku juga tidak tahu. Jaejoong pernah menyebut namanya beberapa kali tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya.."

"Kau tidak pernah bekerja dengannya? gimana bisa?" Junsu mengira-ngira, matanya terfokus pada Yunho. "Bukankah Changmin adalah salah satu photogafer paling terkenal dikorea? Dengan pengalaman dan statusmu di industry modeling,tadinya aku berasumsi kalau kau dan dia setidaknya sudah bekerja sama paling tidak satu kali."

"…"

Yunho mendongak ketika ia menyadari mereka tidak bicara lagi. Barulah ia tersadar bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya, melihat kalau Junsu sedang menunggu jawaban darinya, Yunho berdeham dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku dan dia tidak pernah dapat kesempatan karena kita berdua sama-sama sibuk. Aku selalu terlibat dengan satu kontrak kemudian dengan kontrak yang lain jika yang lama sudah selesai, dan Changmin-sshi sendiri sering bekerja di Jepan sekarang. Jadi sepertinya kami tidak punya kesempatan untuk bekerja sama." Yunho mengangkat bahu,

"Well, mudah-mudahan, dengan bantuan Jaejoong, aku bisa membuat kalian berdua saling kenal dan mungkin kita bisa melakukan projek kolaborasi suatu saat nanti." Yoochun menyarankan.

Junsubersenandung untuk menunjukan kalau ia setuju sementara Yunho hanya mengganguk sedikit.

Percakapan mereka berhenti saat handphone Yoochun bordering. Ia berbisik pada mereka berdua bahwa yang menelepon adalah Jaejoong sebelum menjawab panggilannya. "Dimana kau?" Mata Yoochun sekejap mendarat pada Yunho. "….begitukah?.. baiklah."

"Apa yang ia bilang?" Tanya Junsu.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. ia hanya bilang ia baru akan pulang keapartemennya. "Yoochun menyeringai. Ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana mata Yunho terlihat suram sedikit.

Oh," Junsu bercicit lalu bersandar kearah Yoochun. "Untung saja Yunho bukan tipe kekasih yang cemburuan." Bisiknya,

Oh iya, pikir Yoochun, Junsu belum tahu.

"Menurutku ia adalah tipe yang cemburuan." Yoochun balas berbisik.

Junsu nyengir. "Ayo bertaruh."

Yunho mengernyit melihat keduanya tiba-tiba saling berjabat tangan, dan ia mengira-mengira apa yang mereka rencanakan kali ini. Atau mungkin kedua temannya ini hanya bertingkah aneh seperti biasanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Yoochun sebenarnya berbohong tentang percakapannya ditelpon tadi. Faktanya Jaejoong bilang padanya bahwa ia baru saja akan pergi menuju klub ini dan ia membawa Changmin untuk diperkenalkan. Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menguji teori kecemburuannya tentang Yunho?

Yunho, jelas-jeas terkejut, menatap dengan bingung ketika ia melihat Jaejoong muncul diantara kerumunan, dan namja cantik itu sedang berjalan menuju kamar VIP mereka. Mata Yunho menyipit pada lelaki tinggi yang berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong.

Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan curiga dan ia juga memasang tampang bingung yang sama dengan Yunho, sementara itu Yoochun hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Hey guys!" Jaejoong bercicit dengan riang, ia menarik orang yang ada dibelakangnya dan mendorongnya masuk duluan keruangan VIP. "Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, ia adalah Shim Changmin, teman yang sangat dekat denganku."

Jaejoong kemudian memperkenalkan ketiga orang yang ada diruangan ini, ketika ia sampai pada Yunho, ia nyengir dengan semangat lalu memperkenalkan lelaki itu pada Changmin sebagai namjachingunya. Ia berdecak, memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajah Yunho.

Setelah pengenalan cepat itu, Jaejoong duduk diantara Yunho dan Changmin, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu terlibat dalam percakapan sendiri, mereka berdua diam-diam mengintip interaksi ketiga namja didepan mereka.

Changmin mencoba membuat percakapan kecil dengan Yunho, tapi kecanggungan diaatara mereka terlihat jelas apalagi Yunho selalu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan jawaban yang pendek dan kaku.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan keformalitas , kalian berdua! Mari berpesta!" Jaejoong nyengir, "Yunho-yah, menari denganku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menari." Jawab Yunho dengan kasar.

"Sayang sekali," Jaejoong bergumam dengan kecewa, ia lalu menoleh pada Changmin. "Apa kau kan menolakku juga?"

"Tidak akan." Changmin berdecak. Ia mengambil uluran tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju dance floor.

Yoochun menyeringai seperti serigala dan menyikut Junsu. Mereka dalam diam mengamati bagaimana mata Yunho membor lubang pada punggung Jaejoong dan Changmin yang menjauh, Yoochun hanya bisa berpikir ia akan memenangkan taruhan malam ini.

***

"Apa ia melihat? Apakah ia melihat?" Jaejoong bergumam ditelinga Changmin, lengannya diilingkarkan disekeliling leher namja yang lebih tinggi itu. Karena punggung namja cantik itu membelakangi grup YunChunSU, hanya Changminlah yang bisa melihat ekspresi ketiga orang dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Iya." Changmin menggeram. Ia melirik Yunho sebentar dan ia bisa melihat namja itu memelototinya dengan mata menyipit. "Hyung, kadang-kadang aku tak mengerti dengan kelakukanmu. Apa kau mencoba membuat namjachingu cemburu?" Tanyanya.

"Shush," Jaejoong menepuk kepala Changmin pelan untuk membuatnya diam. "Diamlah dan ikuti saja apa kataku." Jaejoong menggerutu kemudian melanjutkan menggoyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti irama music.

Changmin menari dengan kaku, sesekali melirik Yunho dari ujung matanya. "Tapi uh, dia melihatku seolah-olah dia ingin memutilasiku. Sepertinya namjachingumu ingin membunuhku, hyung."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong bersorak riang.

"Bagus. Tujuanmu memang membiarkanku terbunuh, kan?"

"Aish ayo menari saja!" Jaejoong menjetikkan jarinya kedahi Changmin karena namja yang satunya menolak untuk bergerak.

"Owhh!"

"Oh tuhanku, jangan main-main Changmin dan menarilah yang benar!" Jaejoong menggeram.

"Ini konyol." Sembur Changmin. "Aku kesini mengharapkan untuk bertemu para gadis cantik! Tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan mereka jika aku disini, menari dengan kau…. seorang cowok! Mereka mungkin berpikir aku ini..uh—"

Changmin membeku. "Jaejoong hyung." ia menepuk punggung Jaejoong dengan panik. "Lihat itu, Kekasih pencemburumu mendekat," Bisiknya tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dihalang oleh suara musik kencang yang memekakkan.

"Apa-?" Jaejoong memekik terkejut ketika ia merasakan ada tangan seseorang yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, secara efektif tangan orang itu melepas pegangannya pada leher Changmin. Ia menoleh dan tiba-tiba bertatap muka dengan Yunho, ekspresi blank menghiasi wajah tampan namja itu.

"Oh, Yunho-yah," Jaejoong bercicit. "Apa, kau ingin menari?"

"Sudah malam." Yunho membalas dengan kaku, "Kita harus pergi."

Yunho pikir pasti aneh jika ia meninggalkan klub ini tanpa Jaejoong. Apalagi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih… atau setidaknya publik bepikir begitu. Jadi ia pikir sangat masuk akal jika mereka berdua menggalkan klub ini bersama,,,, iya kan ?

"Apa?" Jaejoong mengernyit. "Tapi… kita baru saja sampai." Ia mengeluh sambil menggiring Yunho dan Changmin ketempat yang tak begitu sumpek.

Yunho mengabaikannya dan berhadapan dengan namja tinggi yang satunya. Ia tersenyum padanya dan bilang, "Changmin-sshi, kau tak keberatan jika aku membawa Jaejoong pulang, kan ?"

Ditelinga Changmin, kata-kata Yunho tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan sama sekali, apalagi ia tidak melewatkan tanda keposesifan dinada suaranya.  
"Oh-oh aku tak keberatan sama sekali!" Changmin bersukacita karena akhirnya ia bisa melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan diklub ini. "Kalian boleh pergi dan silahkan lanjutkan pacaran saja ."

"Er, ok, tapi biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu pada Yoochun dan Junsu." Jaejoong bergumam.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah bilang pada mereka kita pulang lebih dulu." Yunho bersikeras.

"Tapiii…" Jaejoong menoleh bolak-balik pada dua namja tinggi didepannya lalu kearah ruang VIP dengan alis mata mengkerut. Melalui dinding kaca, Ia bisa melihat Yoochun yang sedang nyengir sangat lebar padanya, tangannya melambai-lambaikan segepok dollar. Disebelahnya duduk Junsu yang terlihat jengkel dan cemberut, tangan namja imut itu mengelus-elus dompet dengan menyesal. Hmm, kedua temannya itu memang aneh.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit lalu menoleh kearah Changmin. Ia memberikan kunci mobilnya. "Ini, ambil mobilku dulu. Menyetirnya hati-hati ya? Dan jangan lupa untuk menelponku kalau sudah sampai rumah." Kata Jaejoong tegas sebelum mendekat dan memberikan dongsaeng kesayangannya sebuah pelukan.

Yunho terbatuk kecil, menatap kedua namja didepannya yang saling berpelukan hangat. "Baiklah. Sudah cukup." Yunho buru-buru menarik Jaejoong pergi sambil memaksakan tawa. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar.

Ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir yang sepi, Jaejoong menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Yunho melotot, tapi tetap berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Hey!" Jaejoong berteriak, menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti Yunho. "Kenapa kau bertingkah begitu? Kau tadi sangat tak sopan. Aku dan Min belum selesai menari dan—"

"Kau bilang itu menari?" Yunho mendengus. Membuka pintu depan mobilnya tapi Jaejoong malah membanting pintu itu menutup. Ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan kesal. "Ok, kau lebih memilih naik taksi?"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dengan senyuman licik dibibirnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteingkah seperti kekasih pencemburu?"

"A-apa? A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Yunho terbata-bata, ia merasa terpojok. Otak namja itu mulai mencari-cari alasan untuk membela diri. "Terus terang saja, aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kaulakukan dan dengan siapa kau bermesraan."Balasnya,dagunya dinaikkan dengan arogan. "Aku tidak akan mau peduli denganmu kalau tidak karena rencana yang telah kita buat. Kalau kau terlalu sibuk bermesraan didepan publik dengan orang lain, bagaimana kita bisa membuat rencana ini berjalan lancar?"

Oh. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan menyesakkan didadanya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan kata-kata Yunho mempengaruhinya dan cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi diwajahnya menjadi tak peduli.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menceramahiku?" balas Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku mengerti! JIka kau sebegitu khawatir-nya dengan rencana itu aku akan mencoba menutupi hubungan asmaraku mulai sekarang."

Menutupi hubungan asmara? Mata Yunho menyipit, dadanya dibusungkan sedikit. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau harusnya berhati-hati dengan tingkah lakumu. Ingat, satu kesalahan saja bisa mengacaukan semua yang telah kita capai."

Jaejoong mendengus. "Karena kita tidak boleh menodai reputasi sempurnamu itu, maksudmu."

Yunho jelas mengenali sarkasme dalam kata-kata Jaejoong. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Oh please, aku tahu kau tidak ingin orang-orang berpikir aku selingkuh darimu. "Jaejoong menyeringai. "Karena itu bisa berarti ada sesuatu yang kurang dari si perfect Jung Yunho." godanya, sambil menaik-turunkan alis mata. "Apa kau takut orang-orang akan mempertanyakan kemampuanmu diatas tempat tidur?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Mata Yunho membulat. "B-bukannya seperti itu!"

"Ya, aku percaya padamu." Jaejoong nyengir, bersandar mendekat lalu berbisik dengan sensual didepan telinga Yunho. "Karena kita berdua sama-sama tahu kau cukup sanggup untuk memuaskan kebutuhanku."

"I-itu bukan maksudku!" Pipi Yunho memerah, limbung kenapa Jaejoong terus saja memutarbalikkan kata-katanya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya lagi dan masuk kedalam lalu dengan galak berteriak pada Jaejoong untuk masuk juga.

"Sekali penggerutu, tetap penggerutu. "Jaejoong tertawa, bibirnya membentuk senyuman puas.

***

review? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Lets Play Pretend 8

Chapter 8

Tiga hari setelah Soojin pergi untuk menjalankan promosi luar negerinya, Jaejoong sudah mengeluh pada Yoochun tentang Yunho. Namja cantik itu memperhatikan bagaimana Yunho selalu menjauhinya beberapa hari belakangan ini, dan ia bahkan menolak undangannya setiap kali ia mengajaknya hang out bersama Changmin. Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan memperlakukan Changmin lebih ramah lagi, dongsaengnya yang satu itu diam-diam sedikit mengidolai dedikasi Yunho sebagai model.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Yunho mungkin masih bermuram durja akibat kepergian Soojin..

"Yoochun-ah, ia mengabaikanku lagi!" Jaejoong bergumam lewat telponnya. Ia sedang terbaring diatas kasur empuk dengan kedua kakinya diletakkan diatas headboard. Suara televisi yang dinyalakan samar bisa tedengar sementara ia masih bermurung ria.

Ia ganti posisi tengkurap, menjaga handphonenya agar masih tertempel didaun telinganya. Sebuah Music Video dari salah satu boyband sedang diputar ditivi. Kelihatannya seperti video bertema musim panas. Ia berdecak pelan ketika melihat ada satu member yang wajahnya mirip Yunho.

Ia melanjutkan merengek pada Yoochun sambil memperhatikan 5 namja dewasa yang sedang menari dilayar kaca, ketika entah dari mana, sebuah ide cemerlang datang dan jatuh menimpanya tepat di kepala. Ia lalu menjerit dengan sepenuh hati, membuat Yoochun yang terkejut berpikir mungkin Jaejoong sedang dalam bahaya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong terkikik ketika Yoochun menanyakan 'ada apa'. "Yoochun-ah, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Yunho duduk disamping Yoochun dibangku panjang ruang keberangkatan, sambil membalikkan buku travelling dipangkuannya dengan bosan. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pemotretan di Bora-bora dan mereka akan pergi selama seminggu lamanya. Yoochun bilang schedule pemotretannya disana hanya berlangsung 2 hari saja, itu artinya ia bebas berlibur dan beristirahat untuk 5 hari selanjutnya. ia benar-benar tak sabaran untuk menjauh dari…. Yunho menjernihkan pikirannya, menghela napas lega ketika ia mendengar suara panggilan yang mengumumkan keberangkatan pesawat.

Mereka mengantri sambil menunggu giliran mereka untuk memasuki pesawat. Yunho menoleh pada Yoochun ketika ia merasa namja yang satunya menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku.. aku mau pipis!" Yoochun melompat-lompat dengan heboh, wajahnya dikerutkan dengan nista saking 'kebelet'nya. "Nanti ketemu didalam saja ya?"

"Yasudah. Cepatlah!" Yunho tertawa melihat Yoochun terburu-buru berlari menuju toilet. Ia pergi duluan, menunjukkan paspornya pada petugas bea cukai lalu mengikuti barisan orang-orang didepan.

Akhirnya sampai didalam pesawat, ia berjalan menuju kelas bisnis dan duduk dikursi samping jendela. Merasakan ada sepasang mata yang tertuju kearahnya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum dengan charming pada sepasang pramugari yang wajahnya segera memerah karena malu.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menyadari pesawat ini sudah hampir penuh dengan penumpang. Ia mengernyit, mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memanggil Yoochun. Ia sedang mencari-namanya diantara daftar kontak, ketika akhirnya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menempati kursi kosong disebelahnya. Berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Yoochun , ia berhenti dan segera mematikan handphone karena pesawat akan lepas landas,.

Ia menoleh, tidak siap untuk menghadapi kejutan yang menghadang. "Yah, kenapa kau lama seka—" Yunho tersentak. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.  
_  
"Apa-apaan ini—apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Jaejoong memberitahunya, seolah-olah Yunho itu bodoh karena tak kunjung sadar. "Aku ikut denganmu."

"A-apa?" Telinga Yunho berdengung karena panik dan kebingungan. "Bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Dia—" tiba-tiba menempatkan kepingan puzzle yang satu dengan yang lain, Yunho sadar saat ini ia sedang dijebak. Dengan mata melotot tajam, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan murka.

"Tidak ada pemotretan disana, iya kan?"Desisnya, disela-sela gigi yang bergemeretak.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada kita berdua."Jaejoong tersenyum manis, bersandar kedepan untuk menjangkau sabuk pengaman Yunho. "pasang ini, pesawatnya akan segera meluncur."

Tak diragukan lagi, penerbangan ini akan jadi salah satu perjalanan paling gila yang pernah Yunho alami.

Bepergian selalu membuat Jaejoong tertarik. Ia suka melihat berbagai tempat, bertemu bermacam-macam orang dan mempelajari budaya yang berbeda. Tapi perjalanannya lah yang membuat Jaejoong tak suka. Ia benci naik pesawat. Membayangkan berada didalam sebuah objek berat yang melayang diudara tanpa tali penyangga membuat perutnya terkocok karena gugup.

Ia menelan ludah, menyeka butiran keringat kecil yang mengalir dari rambutnya. Setelah duduk dijok penumpang selama beberapa menit, mesin pesawat itu mengaum mengindikasikan bahwa pesawat ini akhirnya lepas landas. Ia menghela napas dengan berat ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya dan penumpang lain terangkat dari tanah. Masing-masing tangannya mencengkeram erat sandaran tangan. Tapi mengetahui ia ada tepat disebelah Yunho membuatnya tenang sedikit.

Penurunan tekanan udara didalam kabin membuatnya megap-megap sesaat sebelum ia memaksakan diri untuk tenang. Ia melirik Yunho melalui ekor matanya. Wajah namja tampan itu memang terlihat tenang tapi kedua matanya menunjukkan ke-frustasi-an.

Yunho punya hak untuk marah. Jaejoong mengerti itu.

"Yunho-yah, aku kau masih marah padaku?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menjangkau tangan Yunho yang terkepal, tapi Yunho malah menghindarinya. Ia melotot pada Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu apa?" Ia menghardik.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho melotot padanya sebelum melnjutkan bicara dengan nada suara yang kasar. "Apakah semua ini permainan untukmu,Jaejoong?"

"Kau kelihatan sangat murung beberapa hari ini, kupikir kau butuh waktu istirahat dari pekerjaanmu."Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Tapi apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat denganmu?"

"Kubilang aku minta maaf." Bisik Jaejoong. "Tadinya aku pikir itu bukan masalah."

"Tepat sekali, kau tidak berpikir!" Yunho mendengus. "Kau hanya peduli pada apa yang paling membuatmu untung."

"Tidak.. maksudku—" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan memohon. Ia merasa paru-parunya sesak, kesedihan dan rasa sakit mulai menggerogotinya.

"Kau pikir memaksa menghabiskan satu minggu denganku bisa membuatku melupakan Soojin? Habis itu apa?" Yunho mendesis, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan lebih gila dari apa yang kuduga sebelumnya."

Jaejoong merasa malu. Sebagian dari dirinya memang mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, tapi sejujurnya ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Yunho. Ia ingin berada dengan namja itu ditempat dimana ia bisa menggangap Soojin tidak pernah ada dihidup Yunho… Dimana hanya ada ia dan Yunho.

Mengapa ia jadi merasa sulit untuk bernapas?

Jaejoong baru saja ingin menjelaskan lebih tapi ia menahan lidahnya ketika Yunho menekan tombol 'pelayanan'. Seorang pramugari yang wajahnya masih memerah mendekati mereka dengan senyuman, bertanya apa mereka butuh sesuatu.

Yunho memberikannya senyuman cerah. "Aku ingin bertanya, apa ada kursi kosong disini yang bisa kutempati?"

Jaejoong ingin menangis. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Oh, ada atu kursi kosong didepan sana." Pramugari itu mengangguk. "Apa ada masalah dengan susunan tempat duduknya, tuan?" Ia bertanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Sebelum Yunho bisa menjawab, Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi dan segera mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Yunho. Kau disini saja. Aku yang pindah." Katanya, tanpa banyak cincong. "Aku merasa sedikit pengap disini."

Yunho mengabaikan perasaan bersalah yang mendadak datang ketika melihat Jaejoong digiring kekursi depan. Satu-satunya alasan ia meminta pindah kursi adalah, ia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, jika ia sudah ia tenang, ia berencana untuk kembali lagi pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah berencana untuk meninggalkan sisi Jaejoong sepenuhnya selama penerbangan ini.

Setelah menempatkan kopernya diatas laci kompartement , Ia dengan berhati-hati menghindari seorang namja yang sedang tertidur dan duduk dikursi kosong disebelah jendela. Sabuk pengamannya terpasang, ketika tiba-tiba pesawatnya turbulansi. Merasa sendirian, dan terluka, ia dalam diam membiarkan air matanya jatuh mengalir. Ia ingin berada disebelah Yunho.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mendengar seseorang disebelahnya bertanya. Jaejoong menolak untuk menoleh dalam kondisinya saat ini. Ia merasa malu kepergok menangis.

"I-iya." Desisnya, buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata. "Aku hanya sangat benci naik pesawat." Katanya, jujur.

"Aku juga," Orang asing itu berdecak geli.

Jaejoong melotot. "Apa kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak." Orang asing itu tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri." Katanya, mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Shirota Yuu."

"Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangannya, menggangguk sedikit.

Shirota adalah lelaki yang baik dan lucu, Pikir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu diberitahu oleh Shirota bahwa ia adalah model blasteran,setengah Jepang-setengah Spanyol dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan suatu projek dikorea, jadi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk liburan ke Bora-bora. Mereka berbicara dan berbagi cerita menarik tentang pengalaman traveling dan terkadang juga saling begurau.

Untuk sesaat, Jaejoong teralihkan perhatiannya dari namja keras kepala yang duduk 4 baris dibelakangnya, tanpa ia ketahui namja itu sedang menggerutu dan mengamati gerak geriknya dari belakang. Jaejoong kemudian pamit pada Shirota karena ia ingin pergi ketoilet. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, ia mencuci tangan dan membuka pintu kabin. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu toilet.

"Mm.. pe-permisi." Jaejoong mengerutkan bibirnya, mencoba berjalan melewati Yunho. Ia tersentak ketika Yunho menarik tangannya dan menggiringnya masuk kekabin lagi. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Tanyanya, kebingungan.

"aku? kau sendiri, apa yang kaulakukan?" Yunho mendesis.

"Aku salah apa lagi?!" Jaejoong membalas. Punggungnya menempel pada wastafel dalam usahanya untuk menghindari Yunho yang datang mendekat.

Yunho membuka mulutnya, tapi segera menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengaku kalau ia tidak senang melihat Jaejoong bersenang-senang dengan seorang Casanova didepan sana sementara ia tertinggal dikursi belakang, berkubang dalam kejengkelan.

"K-kau berlama-lama ditoilet." Yunho ingin menendang dirinya sendiri, alasan macam apa itu?

"Kau.. kau marah-marah karena aku mengambil waktu lebih lama untuk buang air kecil?" Jaejoong 'sweatdropped'. "Argh.. Kau sangat kekanakan! Yasudah, aku sudah selesai jadi kau bisa gunakan toilet ini se—"

Jaejoong membeku ketika terjadi turbulansi mendadak yang menyebabkan pesawat sedikit bergetar.

Yunho mendengus. "Oh jadi sekarang aku yang kekenakan?" Ia berhenti bicara ketika menyadari perubahan kondisi Jaejoong. Mata namja itu terkatup menutup, jemarinya mencengkeram erat wastafel.

Yunho menatapnya dari dekat. "Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku.. b-baik—" Napasnya tercekat ketika ia merasa pesawat ini terguncang hebat.

"Ah." Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika kahirnya ia mengerti. "Kau tak suka naik pesawat, ya?" Tebaknya, mendekati tubuh menggigil Jaejoong.

"Diamlah,"Bibir Jaejoong bergetar, kehangatan menyapa bibir Yunho karena wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci.

Tanpa memikirkan perbuatannya, Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus dan menepuk lengan namja cantik itu. Ia membawa tubuh namja itu mendekat dan memeluknya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketakutannya saat ini.

Jaejoong merasa seperti terbang diawan. Ia pasti akan tertawa jika saja ia tidak gugup. Karena jika melihat dari keadaan sekarang, mereka berdua kan sedang mengambang diudara.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yunho, ia menggigil ketika mendengar Yunho membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ditelinganya. Napasnya sudah lebih tenang sekarang, tapi ia merasa denyut jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seolah-olah sedang marathon.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong berbisik.

Yunho tetap terdiam, tangannya tetap mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia marah atas apa yang Jaejoong dan Yoochun lakukan. Ia merasa kesal, dan terhina karena mereka telah menjebaknya seperti ini. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia merasa takut.

Ini… Hal yang ia lakukan ini, kebingungan yang ia rasakan tiap kali berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.. Hal ini membuatnya takut.

Ketukan dipintu membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan. Yang mengetuk adalah si pramugari,ia menyuruh mereka untuk kembali lagi kekursi penumpang . Mungkin pramugari itu merasa bingung dan terkejut karena mendapati dua namja bersempit-sempitan didalam kamar mandi, tapi ia mencoba untuk memalsukan keterkejutannya.

Pipi Jaejoong memerah , karena malu telah tertangkap basah dan karena tangan Yunho yang sepanjang perjalanan menuju kursi terus menggengam erat tangannya . Ia terus menunduk sementara Yunho menuntunnya kebelakang, hingga tak menyadari sepasang mata teman barunya yang menatapnya bingung ketika mereka melewati barisan kursi Shirota. Yunho, sebaliknya, tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengirim deathglare tajam pada namja blasteran itu.

"Uh, ini bukan bangku-ku.." Mata Jaejoong membulat ketika Yunho menyuruhnya duduk dikursi sebelah Yunho.

"Jangan konyol. Kau sudah duduk disini sejak awal," Yunho menekankan.

"Tapi koper-koperku.."

"Biarkan saja. Nanti aku yang ambil." Yunho bergumam. "Ini penerbangan yang panjang. Sebaikanya kau beristirahat.

Turbulansi terjadi lagi, tapi itu tidak lagi membuat Jaejoong takut. Mengetahui ia ada disebelah Yunho, ia yakin ia aman. Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bahu Yunho, meskipun namja tampan itu segera menggerutu.

"Kalau kau ngiler diatas tubuhku, aku akan membunuhmu."

Jaejoong hanya mendengungkan suara "Hmmm" dengan puas. Mengamati awan-awan hitam dan burung-burung yang beterbangan melalui jendela, ia kemudian jatuh tertidur.

TBC

Review? ^^

ps : chapter pendek karena dari sananya loh :p aku GAK punya kuasa untuk merubahnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Lets Play Pretend

Chapter 9

Mereka sedang berjalan menuju bagian imigrasi untuk dicek paspornya, ketika Jaejoong dengan cemas menginformasi Yunho kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan paspornya dimana-mana.

"Tidak ada disini." Jaejoong mengubek-ubek tasnya dengan panik. "Aku yakin tadi aku sudah memasukkannya bersama dengan handphone."

"Apa kau sudah mengecek disekeliling jok sebelum kita meninggalkan pesawat?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan menyesal sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

Yunho mencob auntuk tidak memfokuskan matanya pada bibir merah nan mungil itu, kenapa Jaejoong selalu menggigit bibirnya seperti itu? Aksinya membuat konsentrasi Yunho terganggu dan ia tidak suka itu.

Yunho menghela napas. "Tetaplah disini. Aku akan bertanya pada—"

"Jaejoong-sshi!"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka. Bibir Yunho menegang sementara mata Jaejoong malah bersinar melihat wajah familiar namja itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ia tersengal. "Ini, kau menjatuhkan ini." Katanya, mengulur paspor Jaejoong yang hilang.

"Oh tuhan! Kau menemukannya!" Jaejoong menghela napas dengan lega. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Shirota tertawa. "Untung saja aku bisa mengembalikan paspor ini padamu karena kita belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kan?"

"Oh tentang itu.." Kata Jaejoong, merasa tak enak. "Aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja tadi. Jika kau butuh sesuatu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu pengenalnya pada Shirota. "Ini, jangan segan-segan untuk menelponku. Aku akan mencoba menolong jika kau butuh apapun."

"Hm, baiklah, aku akan menelponmu nanti." Shirota tersenyum.

Yunho berpura-pura terbatuk kecil yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak sedikit. Matanya membulat. "Oh, aku hampir lupa. Dia adalah… uh" Jaejoong merasa dilemma, ia merasa akan membuat Yunho lebih kesal lagi jika ia memperkenalkan namja tampan itu sebagai Namja chingunya. Ia memutuskan bermain aman.

"Dia adalah Jung Yunho."

Yunho mencuri pandang kearah Jaejoong, benar-benar salah paham dengan maksud namja cantik itu. Ia menganggap Jaejoong dengan sengaja tidak memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih karena ia tidak ingin Shirota berhenti 'pedekate' dengannya.

"Ah iya, aku pernah mendengar namamu Yunho-sshi. Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Shorota Yuu." Ia tersenyum.

Yunho mengangguk kaku dengan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Merasakan atmosfir yang canggung dan aura kelam yang menguar dari namja tinggi didepannya, Shirota tahu inilah saatnya untuk pergi. "Oh uh, well aku tidak ingin menahan kalian lebih lama lagi. Sekali lagi, senang bertemu denganmu Jaejoong-sshi." katanya dengan senyuman hangat kemudian beranjak pergi.

Yunho tanpa bicara apapun berjalan lebih dulu. Jaejoong mengintil dibelakangnya, namja itu terlalu sibuk mensyukuri paspornya yang baru diketemukan hingga tak menyadari aura dan mood buruk Yunho.

***

Sudah pukul 8 malam lewat ketika akhirnya mereka sampai. Mereka berdua sama-sama kecapaian dan ingin segera beristirahat. Ketika kebahagiaan Jaejoong menguar karena akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat, berbeda lagi dengan Yunho.

Namja tinggi itu tercengang ketika mereka akhirnya sampai dihotel. Pertama, ia baru saja mengetahui kalau Jaejoong tidak memesan kamar yang terpisah. Kedua, disatu kamar yang dipesan hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur. Ketiga, kamar mandi yang ada dikamar itu, dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Kaca transparan!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera bicara pada staff hotel untuk mencari tahu apakah ada kamar lain yang tersedia. Tapi sialnya hotel ini sudah penuh dipesan. Dewi fortuna sedang tak berada dipihaknya.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak ingin tidur dikasur yang sama denganmu!" Yunho berteriak, terdengar ketakutan. Ia berdiri dengan tegas, menolak untuk bergerak seinci pun. "Dan apa kau sudah melihat kamar mandinya? Hotel macam apa ini?"

"Kenapa kau mengomel terus? Mandi saja dipantai kalau kamar mandi itu tidak sesuai dengan seleramu." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya lalu menaruh kopernya diatas lantai. "Dan jika kau tak mau tidur dikasur, kau kan bisa tidur disofa. Toh tidak ada yang melarangmu."

"Kau gila jika kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan kasur itu padamu." Yunho membalas. "Kau yang tidur di sofa!"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih terpancang disudut kamar. "Kenapa sih kau sangat khawatir?" Ia nyengir. "Kita berdua kan cowok."

"Kau tak bisa mempengaruhiku. Kau akan tidur disofa Jaejoong." Yunho mengulang.

"Coba saja paksa aku." Jaejoong berdecak. Ia berjalan kearah Yunho yang buru-buru bergerak mundur kebelakang. "Lagipula aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Kecuali.." Ia berbisik. "Kecuali kau menginginkannya."

"P-pergi dariku," Yunho terbata-bata.

"Kenapa, Memang kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan ?" Jaejoong nyengir. "Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu mengeluarkan isi koper." Jaejoong tertawa sambil menari pegangan koper dari pegangan erat Yunho.

"Tidak terima kasih, Aku lebih suka jika kau tidak menyentuh barang-barangku."

"Berhenti merengek." Jaejoong membalas sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek. Benar-benar mengabaikan peringatan Yunho, ia mulai membongkar isi koper namja itu.

"Kau tahu." Yunho sempat kelihatan tercengang, lalu ekspresi diwajahnya berubah geram. Ia menoleh dan berjalan cepat kearah pintu. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau.. Aku tak peduli lagi. Aku pergi."

"Yunho-yah. Tunggu." Jaejoong bangkit dengan terburu-buru. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Jauh darimu," sentak Yunho, membanting pintu didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat kecewa. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur, wajah lebih dulu. Pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan berputar-putar dikepalanya. Yoochun sudah mengingatkan bahwa ini bukanlah ide yang bagus, tapi meskipun ia tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi, ia ingin melakukannya.. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho…. Dan untuk itu, Ia sudah bersiap diri untuk terluka,

***

Akibat tenaga yang terkuras habis selama 13 jam perjalanan, Yunho pergi kesauna setelah makan malam. Ia masih merasakan sensasi jetlag jadi bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika ia tertidur didalam sauna dan hanya terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Ia tersenyum untuk menunjukkan permintaan maaf pada resepsionis, tapi resepsonis menolak permintaan maafnya dan memberitahunya kalau spa center ini buka 24 jam untuk para turis, jadi ketiduran disana bukan suatu masalah.

Sudah pukul 2 pagi ketika ia kembali lagi ke kamar hotel. Ia pikir Jaejoong sudah terlelap jadi ia meminjam kunci cadangan dimeja depan agar tidak menganggu namja itu. Ketika masuk kedalam, Ia tidak menduga kalau Jaejoong ternyata masih terjaga.

Jaejoong sedang terduduk dilantai sambil memeluk lutut dan menyenderkan punggungnya kekasur , matanya menerawang kosong.

"Hey." Ia memanggil dengan lembut. Namja itu tidak bergerak seinci pun untuk menyapanya , jadi ia memanggil namanya lebih keras kali ini. "Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dengan kaget, wajahnya teriluminasi oleh televisi yang divolumenya dimatikan. Cahaya refleksi yang keluar dari tivi itu membuat kompleksi wajahnya terlihat biru, secara tak sengaja mencerminkan apa yang namja itu rasakan saat ini.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja itu bangun. "Kenapa kau masih terjaga?"

"Oh uh." Jaejoong terhuyung-huyung dengan lemah diatas kedua kakinya. Ia menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. "Aku.."

'Aku menunggumu datang.'

"Maaf aku telah menggiringmu kesini tanpa memberitahumu apapun. Itu semua adalah ideku jadi tolong jangan marah pada Yoochun. "Jaejoong berkata dengan lemah. "dan a.. aku aku sudah memesan tiket pulang kembali kekorea untukmu. Penerbanganmu jam 10.30 besok pagi."

Yunho menggangguk setangah hati tanpa berkata apapun.

"Well, kau harus tidur." Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. "Kau harus naik pesawat lagi besok." Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dari kasur dan berjalan menuju sofa, mengejutkan Yunho lagi.

Yunho merasakan tarikan dihatinya ketika ia berjalan sendiri kearah kasur. Pukul 3 pagi, ia masih tak bisa terlelap. Ia berbalik badan dan dengan lihai mengintip ke sosok namja yang sedang tertidur disofa sebelah. Yunho menggigit bibirnya , merasa bersalah melihat sofa itu kelihatan tak nyaman untuk ditiduri. Jaejoong sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri mungkin merasa kedinginan karena selimutnya terjatuh dilantai.

Yunho menghela naps. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sofa. Ia berlutut disebalah Jaejoong dan dengan lembut mengguncang badannya.

"Jaejoong-ah." Ia berbisik. 'Kau harusnya tidak menungguku tadi.'

Jaejoong menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas terdengar tapi dengan cepat jatuh tertidur lagi. Ia kelihatan jelas kecapaian, karena penerbangan tadi dan setelahnya namja itu harus terjaga untuk menunggu Yunho pulang. Hati nurani Yunho terasa sangat sakit.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya , lalu berbisik. "Jaejoong-ah, ayo tidurlah ditempat tidur." Namja itu masih menolak bergerak, Yunho tidak punya pilihan selain mengangkat badannya dengan lengannya. "Kau membuatku melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya." Ia menghela napas.

Yunho membeku ketika merasakan lengan Jaejoong datang mengalungi lehernya dan wajah namja itu menempel didadanya. Namja itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar jelas ditidurnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan , Yunho harus mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Kedua kakinya terhuyung sedikit. Ketika akhirnya ia berhasil menggotong tubuh langsing Jaejoong dengan benar, ia berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuh namja itu dengan hati-hati diatas kasur.

Untuk beberapa detik, Yunho berdebat dengan dirinya apakah ia harus melanjutkan tidur disofa atau diatas kasur. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh egonya kali ini dan ikut terbaring diatas kasur dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan dibelakang kepala.

Matanya sudah tertutup ketika ia merasakan ada gerakan kecil disampingnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat tertempel disebelah badannya. Dengan hati-hati ia menolehkan wajah kesamping, ia hampir lupa cara untuk bernapas ketika ia mendapati Jaejoong meringkuk disebelahnya. Mata namja itu tetap tertutup, tapi Yunho tahu ia mulai terbangun sedikit.

"Yunho-yah." Jaejoong berguman dengan nada mengantuk, merapatkan badannya dengan badan Yunho.

"A-ap..pa?" Suara Yunho tersendat, otaknya serasa tak berfungsi.

"Jangan pergi." Ia berbisik samar-samar.

Yunho menunggu hingga napas Jaejoong mulai terdengar normal lagi dan ketika ia merasa Jaejoong merileks, ia mencoba untuk mendorong Jaejoong dengan lembut kesisi lain kasur. Tapi bukannya menjauh, Jaejoong malah mencari sumber kehangatan dan menarik Yunho lebih dekat lagi, kini satu lengannya diletakkan didada Yunho.

Yunho menarik napas panjang. Jaejoong sangat lengket padanya bahkan ketika ia sedang tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya begitu. Yunho menutup erat-erat matanya, mencoba memikirkan kondisi ini baik-baik. Ada satu jalan keluar yang mudah. Ia bisa saja ikut penerbangan besok dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan Jaejoong tapi-

'Jangan pergi...'

Yunho menghela napas.

"..Baiklah." Ia balik berbisik, jemarinya mengelus pipi Jaejoong perlahan. Ia berharap ia tahu jelas alasan kenapa ia malah memilih untuk tak kabur dari sisi Jaejoong ..

***

Jaejoong sudah pernah memimpikan momen-momen seperti ini berkali-kali tapi tetap tak bisa membuatnya berhenti memikirkan betapa luar biasanya untuk benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya tepat disebelah Yunho. Berada sangat dengan dekat orang yang kau cintai…Ahh Perasaan ini tidak bisa dijabarkan. Meskipun hal yang terjadi kemarin malam tak bisa ia ingat sepenuhnya, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lengan Yunho melingkari badannya dan menggendongnya dengan romantis keatas kasur.

Jaejoong terkikik mengantisipasi bagaimana Yunho akan marah-marah jika ia terbangun da mendapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong tengkurap dengan cengiran bodoh diwajahnya, sementara Yunho tidur disebelahnya dengan satu tangannya membungkusi punggung bawah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mengangkat satu jari dan mencolek hidung Yunho.

Ia berdecak.

Mata Yunho perlahan terbuka, alis matanya mengernyit ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang terus menusuk pipinya dengan jari. Jari itu perlahan turun ke rahangnya dengan sensual, membuat matanya segera terbuka.

"Uh!" Yunho menjauh mundur dari Jaejoong tapi ia tidak memperhitungkan jaraknya yang membuatnya terjerembab kelantai. Yunho mengerang, rasa sakit menjalari punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi." Jaejoong berdecak, mengamati kondisi mengenaskannya dilantai dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak," Jawab Yunho dengan sarkastik. Ia mendongak dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tengkurap, dagu namja cantik itu ditopang menggunakan kedua tangannya sementara ia masih terus tersenyum sendiri. "Kenapa kau sangat bahagia?" Yunho mendesis.

"Karena kau masih disini." Jaejoong nyengir.

"Hanya karena aku ketiduran." Yunho bangkit berdiri, menghindari tatapan Jaejoong.

"Dan kau tidak lagi marah padaku." Kata Jaejoong, ia duduk dengan lebih pantas diatas kasur. Matanya mengawasi Yunho yang sedang mengecek sms di handphonenya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis, mendongak dari handphonenya.  
"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Well, kau membawaku ketempat tidur ini padahal kau bisa saja membiarkanku membeku semalaman disofa." Jaejoong nyengir. "Kalau kau masih marah, kau tak mungkin bersusah-susah melakukan itu."

Yunho menghela napas mengakui kekalahan "Aku akan mandi sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji aku tak akan mengintip." Kata Jaejoong dengan mata bersinar.

Yunho berhenti berjalan. Kata-kata Jaejoong mengingatkannya pada kondisi kamar mandi sialan itu. Bagaimana ia bisa mandi dengan nyaman didalam kamar mandi dengan dinding transparan? Ia ketakutan membayangkannya saja. Sambil merinding, ia merebut selimut dari atas tempat tidur dan dengan puas masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kecewa sambil melihat Yunho memajang selimut itu disekeliling pintu gelas kaca, dengan efektif menghalangi siapapun yang mau melihat pemandangan dikamar mandi dari luar.

"Yunhoooooooo~~ aku bilang aku tak akan mengintip!"

"Diamlah."

"Tapi selimutnya nanti bisa basah!" Kata Jaejoong , menunjuk selimut yang mulai meneteskan air itu.

"Aku tak peduli!"

***

Kamar hotel ini punya ruangan ganti sendiri jadi bukanlah hal yang menyusahkan bagi Yunho untuk berganti pakaian dengan nyaman didalam sana. Tapi tantangan sebenarnya adalah menghindari Jaejoong yang bolak-balik didalam kamar hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya.

Yunho menggemeretakkan giginya, menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berpakaian secepat mungkin. Tapi ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu karena Jaejoong segera memunggunginya dan dengan sengaja melepaskan ikatan handuk , membuat handuk itu jatuh kelantai.

Yunho tersentak, segera berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba menghapus gambaran kulit putih bersinar dan dua bulatan lembut menggiurkan dari ingatannya.

"Apa? Kau suruh aku cepat-cepat berpakaian." Tanya Jaejoong dengan 'polos', setelah ia selesai berpakaian.

"K-kau… Maksudku tidak tepat didepanku!" Yunho mendesis. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan situasi memalukan ini , ia pun menerobos keluar dari pintu dan berteriak pada Jaejoong kalau ia akan menunggu di luar saja.

***

Setelah memohon dan memohon lagi, Yunho akhirnya setuju untuk menemani Jaejoong berjalan-jalan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka melihat-lihat pemandangan indah di Bora-Bora dan Yunho bahkan membiarkan Jaejoong menggiringnya kepantai.

Yunho duduk dibatu karang, memutar bola matanya melihat Jaejoong yang berlari kesana kemari mencoba untuk menaikkan layangan. Ia berdecak geli ketika Jaejoong tersandung dan hampit terjerembab kepantai, aksinya itu membuat benang layangannya terputus. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Jaejoong berlari-lari dengan panik kearah layangan jatuh itu.

"Yunho-yah! Bantu aku sedi-mmpth" Jaejoong merasakan benturan kecil ketika ia bertabrakan dengan tubuh keras seseorang. "Ow—a-aku minta maaf." Ia berdiri, buru-buru membantu namja didepannya yang terjerembab untuk ikut berdiri. Mulutnya terbuka ketika mengenali siapa dia.

"Jaejoong," Namja itu berdecak geli.

"Shorota-sshi." Jaejoong tersentak karena terkejut.

"Pertemuan yang aneh , huh?" Namja itu tersenyum. "Dan tolong panggil aku Yuu."

"Apa aku melukai Aku sedang mengejar…" Jaejoong membeku ketika ia mengingatnya. "Oh tidak, Layanganku!" Ia kembali berlari lagi, melambaikan tangannya pada Shirota sambil berteriak. "Aku minta maaf lagi, sampai ketemu nanti!"

"Tentu saja." Shirota tertawa. 'Si Jaejoong ini adalah namja yang sangat menarik' pikirnya.

Yunho mengawasi dari atas batu karangnya ketika Jaejoong sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang familiar. Bagian dalam dirinya terasa meluap-luap, tapi ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia tidak punya hak untuk merasakan apapun. Jadi kenapa ia merasa marah? Menggelengkan kepalanya , ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk bersikap yang benar. Ia harusnya tidak boleh membiarkan emosinya keluar jika berada didekat Jaejoong.

Mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kehal lain, Yunho berjalan tanpa arah, ibu jarinya ditenggelamkan pasir setiap kali ia mengambil langkah. Ia mendongak kedepan dan melihat Jaejoong berhasil menangkap layangan yang ia kejar, namja itu berjalan kea rah Yunho dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Sama seperti perasaannya, setiap langka yang ia ambil untuk bertemu Jaejoong, ia merasa hatinya tenggelam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Yunho-yah!" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, menunjuk layangan layu itu ditangannya. "Terbangkan ini bersamaku!"

"Tapi sudah semakin gelap. Bukankah lebih baik kita kembali kehotel sekarang?" Kata Yunho. "Aku ingin makan."

"Ayolah, sekali lagi saja?"

Yunho menghela napas. "Baiklah , biarkan aku—uh lebih baik kau angkat itu." Handphone Jaejoong mulai berdering. Yunho mengambil layang-layang dari tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan namja itu menjawab panggilan.

Dengan ragu, Jaejoong mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana, alis matanya mengerut ketika menyadari siapa peneleponnya.

"Shiro-Yuu, hello?" Jaejoong hampir salah memanggilnya. "Apa ada yang salah? … Oh well aku… Bisa aku umm memanggilmu nanti? Aku perlu bicara dengan Yunho sebentar.. baiklah."

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" Yunho bertanya dengan kalem, matanya tetap pada Jaejoong.

"Ia ingin mengundangku makan malam. Tapi aku tidak ma—"

"Kau harus pergi kesana." Kata Yunho. "Ia keliahatannya tertarik denganmu."

"Tapi aku ingin makan denganmu." Gumam Jaejoong, merasa sedih karena Yunho menyuruhnya pergi bersama orang lain.

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kita punya waktu untuk makan bersama selama satu minggu ini." Yunho menganjurkan lagi. "Kau tidak gugup kan? Ia hanya mengajak kencan." Ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Itu bukan kencan.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. bahunya merosot. "Baiklah."

Setelah mengkonfirmasi pada Yuu bahwa ia bisa menemuinya untuk makan malam nanti, Jaejoong kembali ke kamar hotel untuk ganti pakaian sementara Yunho hanya berdiri disana sambil memperatikannya dalam dia.

Yunho menarik napas panjang, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar. Ini hal yang adil jika Jaejoong juga berpacaran dengan orang lain. Namja itu bisa mengencani siapapun yang ia mau asalkan hubungan mereka juga tidak diketahui publik, Semuanya harusnya baik-baik saja… iya kan?

Yunho mengambil handphonenya dan memutar sebuah nomor.

"Hello, Ya ini Jung Yunho. Itu benar. Aku membuat reservasi dua kursi direstoran untuk makan malam. Ya, karena itulah aku menelpon. Aku harus membatlkan reservasinya karena suatu hal. Aku minta maaf. Baiklah.. Terima kasih telah mengerti."

Yunho menghela napas. Seperti ia hanya sendirian malam ini.

TBC

PS: Hmm.. kemarin ada yang review kalau catatan yang aku tinggalkan dichap terakhir terkesan "nyebelin banget".. Wahh, maaf ya kalau itu membuatmu terganggu. Aku meninggalkan catatan itu karena banyak readers yang mengeluh kalo chapternya lagi pendek. Tolong readerdeul mengerti dong kalau aku gak punya kuasa untuk merubah isi chapter apalagi memotong dan menambahkan chapternya, kalo authornya tau bisa-bisa izin terjemahan ff ini bisa dicabut. Lagipula meskipun chapnya pendek, kan aku selalu berusaha untuk update kilat, kan? :)) sekali lagi, maaf ya atas note kemarin, aku gak nyadar kalo kata-kata itu terkesan menyebalkan. Enjoy this chap guys ^^

PS 2: Mulai hari ini aku udah mulai sekolah, jadi gak bisa update sekilat dulu lagi T^T Tapi aku bakal tetep berusaha namatin ff ini secepatnya kok ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Lets Play Pretend

Sunset Glow

Waktu belum berlalu terlalu lama sejak pertama kali mereka membuat rencana ini. Belum terlalu lama sejak Yunho mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengenal Jaejoong lebih baik lagi dan tidak menjudge namja itu hanya karena sifat genit dan flamboyantnya.

Yang paling membuat Yunho cemas adalah hanya dalam waktu singkat itu, Jaejoong sudah berhasil mengganggu cinta dan dedikasi yang telah ia bangun untuk kekasihnya selama ini. Dan fondasi cinta yang dipikirnya sudah cukup kuat untuk menghalau banyak kesulitan… sekarang malah mulai berjatuhan keping demi keping.

Yunho menekan-nekan pelipisnya dengan jari sambil berbicara melalui telepon. "Tidak, Soojin sayang. Aku tidak ada dikorea sekarang." Ia sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar hotel, angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. "Aku sedang diBora-Bora." Untuk sesaat, ia bemaksud untuk menceritakan hal yang jujur, tentang Jaejoong yang memaksanya kesini, tapi.. "Y-ya, aku kesini untuk pemotretan."

'Apa yang membuatnya berbohong begini?'

Ia tidak tahu kapan realita ini menghantamnya. Tapi ketika ia menengok kebawah dan melihat Jaejoong berjalan berdampingan dengan namja lain, ah ia tak tau bagaimana harus menjabarkan perasaan itu. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dan ia tidak dapat lagi menangkap suara gumaman yang datang dari handphonenya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yunho."

Cengkeraman Yunho pada handphonenya mengencang ketika namja asing itu datang mendekat dan mencium Jaejoong tepat dipipi.

"Yunho, sayang? Apa kau masih disana?"

"Ya, aku-..aku akan menelponmu nanti."

***

Seolah-olah pikirannya sudah berhenti bekerja dan seseorang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya , ia tiba-tiba bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berlarian menuju lobi utama, hanya berhenti ketika ia sudah sampai didepan Jaejoong yang matanya membulat melihat kemunculan mendadaknya.

"Yunho." Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata menginterogasi. "Apa kau ingin keluar?"

'Kenapa kau membiarkan ia menciummu?'

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berpikir seperti ini. Ini bukan hal yang benar. Sudah ada orang lain yang memiliki hatinya, ia tidak boleh melupakan itu.

"Aku.. hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu." Sekarang sudah sedikit lebih tenang, ia membiarkan beberapa kata keluar dari bibirnya meskipun ia benci dengan objek yang ia tanyakan. "Dimana Shirota-sshi? Bukankah ia bersamamu?"

"Mengecek keadaanku?" Jaejoong tersenyum, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. "Benarkah?"

"Jangan terlalu kegeeran, Jaejoong. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau bisa kembali dengan selamat , apalagi kau kan tidak mengenal baik lelaki itu."

"Ia baru saja pulang. Dan kau tidak usah cemas." Jaejoong mengela napas. "Ia lelaki yang baik."

"Kau tidak bisa seyakin itu hanya karena satu kali kencan." Yunho menegaskan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi dengannya sejak awal? Kuharap kau berhenti bertingkah membingungkan begitu." Jaejoong mendongkol, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita ke kamar. Sudah malam."

"Oh, aku minta maaf." Yunho mendengus. "Aku minta maaf karena telah mencemaskanmu!" Ia bergumam dengan marah sambil berjalan menuju lift. Ia menoleh dan menyadari Jaejoong masih berdiri ditempat yang sama dengan tampang setengah-sebal, setengah-geli. "Cepatlah! jangan harap aku akan menunggumu!" Yunho berteriak sambil memegang pintu lift.

"Mmm." Jaejoong masuk kedalam, senyuman kecil diwajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengakui saja kalau, mungkin… kau cemburu?"

Pipi Yunho memerah. Ia mengontrol dirinya dan tak membiarkan kata-kata Jaejoong mempengaruhinya… yah, setidaknya ia mencoba.

"Jangan mulai dengan omong kosong itu lagi!" Yunho bisa merasakan mata Jaejoong menatapnya dengan intens, tapi ia menolak untuk bertemu pandang dan hanya melotot pada pintu metal yang masih tertutup itu. Kejadian ini terasa familiar… Terjebak diruangan sempit dengan Jaejoong dalam situasi yang canggung..

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak apa-apa untuk merasa sedikit cemburu." Jaejoong berjalan dengan menggoda menuju Yunho. Hal ini jelas-jelas familiar sekali, Jaejoong memojokkan Yunho hingga kepojok dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Yang membuat Jaejoong tidak siap adalah fakta bahwa Yunho bahkan tidak mundur menjauh ketika ia mendekatinya namun ia malah balik mendorong Jaejoong kedinding belakang.

"Kubilang aku tidak cemburu." Yunho mendesis, mencengkeram lengan Jaejoong. "Berhenti mempermainkanku."

"Apa yang membuat-mu sangat marah?" Jaejoong menyeringai. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci. "Sudah kubilang kan, kau harusnya tidak usah merasa cemburu segala. Kau masih jadi yang paling kusuka—"Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho mencengkeram lengannya lebih kencang dan wajah namja itu semakin datang mendekat.

"Kau… sangat.. menyebalkan." Dan tanpa peringatan, ia menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Rasa bibir namja itu seperti sesuatu yang berbahaya , sensual, dan anehnya adiktif. Namun ia harusnya tahu itu adalah tempat yang tidak boleh ia jamahi.  
Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung tak lebih dari 3 detik hingga Yunho kembali sadar. Matanya terlihat meremang, dan bingung, ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong secepat mungkin.

"Kau menciumku.." Jaejoong berbisik, bibirnya basah karena kontak singkat itu.

"Tidak, aku melakukannya hanya untuk membuatmu diam. K-karena kau sangat mengganggu." Yunho menjaga jarak lagi. Ia mundur kebelakang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus memori atas apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

"Kalau begitu, ingatkan aku untuk mengganggumu lebih sering lagi." Jaejoong nyengir.

Yunho ingin membela dirinya tapi ia tak punya kata-kata yang tersisa untuk diucapkan. Ketika akhirnya pintu lift terbuka, ia buru-buru berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Jaejoong yang kelihatan sedikit linglung karena efek ciuman tadi.  
Jaejoong sampai dikamar hotel mereka dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah indahnya. Ketika ia sampai didalam, ia segera mencari keberadaan Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu masuk. Dan ketika ia mendapati gumpalan selimut besar diatas tempat tidur, senyum diwajah Jaejoong pun melebar.

"Kau tak bisa berpura-pura tidur, bodoh. Kau kan baru sampai kesini." Jaejoong tertawa, melompat diatas kasur. Ia mencolek gumpalan itu tepat diatas tonjolan yang ia tebak adalah kepala Yunho.

"Tidak, kaulah yang bodoh. Aku tidak tidur." Yunho bergumam.

"Apa kau malu?" Jaejoong tertawa lagi. "Jangan malu. Kan itu hanya ciuman."

Yunho merenggut selimut itu dari atas kepalanya, menampilkan wajah yang geram. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi mencuat kemana-mana. "Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutkan kejadian itu? Itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku tidur!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.' Dasar lelaki keras kepala.'

"Tapi Yunho-yah, Aku tak bisa tidur." Katanya dengan suara yang serius.

"Bukan urusanku!" Bentak Yunho

"Itu salahmu."

"Bagaimana bisa jadi salahku?!"

"karena kau menciumku tadi." jaejoong nyengir, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. "Sekarang aku tak akan bisa tidur karena terbayang-bayang ciuman itu terus."

Yunho melempar tatapan mematikan kearahnya dan dengan dengusan kesal, ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong lalu menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya.

Jaejoong tertawa, turun dari tempat tidur, "Baiklah,baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Katanya, mencari-cari saklar untuk membuat penerangannya remang-remang. Sebelum meninggalkan kasur, ia mendekati Yunho dan berbisik denga lembut. "Selamat malam, Yunho-yah. Mimpikan aku."

Mata Yunho berkedip-kedip, membiarkan suara Jaejoong menidurkannya hingga lelap. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terlintas diotaknya untuk menelepon Soojin lagi. Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan otaknya pun mulai menutup. Ia terlelap dengan bayangan-bayangan bibir merah, lembut yang menghantui pikirannya.

Ia sangat menyukai mimpi itu.

***

Pagi selanjutnya, mereka sarapan bersama-sama seolah-olah tak pernah ada kejadian apapun diantara mereka. Atau hanya Yunho yang begitu? Karena Jaejoong terus bersikap riang gembira sejak tadi dan ia juga menyenandungkan nada-nada gembira setiap waktu seolah-olah ia telah memenangkan kupon jutaan dollar atau apa.

"Ohh, Yunho-yah~~, Yuu mengundangku untuk makan dengannya lagi malam ini." Katanya sedikit kencang, bulu matanya ia kedip-kedipkan dengan sugestif. Jaejoong punya misi sekarang. Jika ia berhasil membuat Yunho terganggu sekali lagi.. Hmm mungkin ia akan mendapat ciuman itu lagi. "Apa kau tak keberatan?"

"Kenapa kau minta izin padaku?" Balas Yunho dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau tidak butuh izinku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan." Katanya.

"Aku.. uh, baiklahh. err." Jaejoong mengernyit. Tunggu, itu bukan reaksi yang tadinya ia harapkan. "Apa kau punya rencana siang ini?"

"Tidak." Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Kau membawaku kesini tanpa memberiku waktu untuk merencanakan apapun."

"Kau benar. Aku minta maaf." Jaejoong menggangguk. "Jalan-jalan denganku saja?"

"Kedengarannya bagus." Yunho menyetujuinya.

***

Disiang hari yang cerah, mereka berjalan berdampingan diantara ratusan turis yang memadati kios-kios pasar. Area itu adalah area yang padat dan mereka hampir saja terpisah karena kerumunan orang yang menyenggol sana sini. Berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling ideal untuk dilakukan disituasi seperti ini, Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

Yunho berdeham dan dengan canggung mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku-aku bisa kehilangan kau dikerumunan ini, jadi uh kita sebaiknya mendekat saja."

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum balik menjawab. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ia meyakinkan Yunho, meremas balik tangan namja itu.

Yunho bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Jaejoong menariknya masuk kedalam toko souviner yang menjual bermacam-macam benda-benda bertema laut yang dipajang seperti ornament, kebanyakan dari benda-benda itu terbuat dari kulit kerang dan mutiara hitam. Yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong adalah sebuah kalung—dengan tanduk sapi hitam yang dipoles menjadi design yang sangat indah.

"Bukankah kalung itu terlihat cantik, Yunho-yah?" Jaejoong menarik-narik kaus Yunho sambil menunjuk kalung yang ia maksud.

"Itu tanduk kan? Kau bisa menusuk seseorang dengan benda itu."

"Jangan bergurau." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin mencobanya dulu." Ia mengangkat kalung itu dari kotaknya dan memberikannya pada Yunho. "Mau memasangkannya untukku?"

Yunho mengambil kalung itu darinya, dan dengan gugup melepaskan ujung untaiannya "B-berbaliklah."

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap cermin dengan Yunho yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan hati-hati, Yunho menempatkan kalung itu disekeliling leher Jaejoong, menggabungkan untaiannya lagi dengan tangan yang bergetar. Jaejoong sedikit merinding ketika ia merasakan ujung jari Yunho menyentuh lembut lehernya.

Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat hingga Yunho bisa mencium aroma sampo namja didepannya. Ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam dan gelap Jaejoong yang menatapnya balik melalui cermin. Yunho tidak melewatkan kilauan disepasang mata bening itu.

"Bagaimana , kalungnya terlihat bagus atau tidak?"

"Kelihatan bagus dipakai olehmu." Kata Yunho, napasnya tak wajar. Ia mengerjap dan sengaja melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku akan… uh, ak-ku tunggu diluar." Katanya pada Jaejoong dengan nada kikuk.

Jaejoong menghabiskan beberapa menit lagi untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling toko. Barangkali ada souvenir lain yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi ia tak menemukan barang lain yang menarik jadi ia memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk pindah ketoko lain. Jaejoong menghampiri wanita tua dibelakang konter dan menunjuk pada kalung yang masih ia kenakan.

"Harga kalung ini berapa?" Tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan menjawab. "Temanmu sudah membayar kalung itu. Itu. Lelaki tampan disebelah sana." Ia menunjuk kearah Yunho yang sedang berdiri dengan canggung diluar toko.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada wanita tua itu dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum menghampiri Yunho dengan mata bersinar-sinar, bahkan kilau dimatanya bisa mengalahkan matahari. "Yunho-yah." Ia memanggil, menepuk pundah Yunho.

Yunho berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Oh, Jaej—"

Jaejoong mencium pipinya, memotongnya sebelum ia sempat bicara. "Terima kasih~" Katanya, sambil nyengir malu-malu.

"Ayo pergi." Jaejoong lalu mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Yunho dan menarik namja disebelahnya kearah yang berbeda sebelum Yunho sempar bereaksi.

Yunho hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa bicara, ia kelihatan sedikit kaget karena aksi spontan Jaejoong tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyuman kecil yang merayap di bibirnya ketika melihat tangannya yang terkait dengan tangan Jaejoong.

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke hotel. Tapi Jaejoong memaksa untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke perbukitan kecil disekitar—hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari hotel mereka, kata Jaejoong. Yunho dengan lelah mengeluhi energi namja cantik itu yang tidak ada habisnya tapi ia juga tidak punya hati untuk menolak kemauannya.

"Percaya saja padaku, ok?" Kata Jaejoong memutar bola matanya melihat Yunho yang sudah kewalahan. "Ayolah kakek tua, kau bisa melakukannya." Katanya, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heii!" Yunho berpura-pura mengejar Jaejoong sambil memasang wajah kesal , tapi ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang hampir tersandung. Ia juga membukatikan ia bisa berlari lebih cepat karena ia sampai diatas bukit lebih dulu dari Jaejoong.

"Kita disini." Jaejoong tersengal. Mereka berdua berdiri dipuncak bukit kecil yang menghadap bukit, keduanya terlihat tercengang dengan pemandangan indah yang ditawarkan dari atas puncak bukit ini, terutama Yunho—Namja itu menarik napas panjang, menghirup campuran dari udara segar dan aruma harum bunga yang membuyarkan akal sehatnya.

Jaejoong berseri-seri. "Tempat ini sangat indah pada malam hari, dengan lampu-lampunya yang berkerlap-kerlip."

"Sejak kapan kau menemukan tempat ini?"

"Um, saat malam hari dimana kau meninggalkanku pada hari pertama." Jaejoong berbisik dengan malu-malu. "Aku sangat khawatir malam itu, dan ketika aku tak bisa menemukanmu dihotel , aku menjadi.. semacam panik lalu berlanjut mencarimu kemana-mana.."

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dengan mata sedih. "M—mianhae, aku menyesal membuatmu khawatir." Ia juga menjelaskan pada Jaejoong kalau ia menginap di Sauna semalaman karena ia sangat lelah dan ia pun ketiduran disana. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong yang juga kelelahan rela mencarinya sampai menanjak bukit seperti ini, Yunho merasakan sesak didadanya dan ia tahu permintaan maaf untuk namja cantik itu tidaklah cukup.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan dengan lembut mengatakan : "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau selamat.." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke cakrawala indah didepannya. "Hal itulah yang paling penting bagiku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Yunho speechless, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan baru. Seseorang yang sangat indah ini sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dan seolah-olah menempatkan warna dipikirannya, cahaya hangat berwarna oranye secara bertahap memancari wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah, menyukai pemandangan indah didepannya ketika matahari yang ingin tenggelam bertemu dengan lautan. "Aku selalu ingin melihat matahari tenggalam dengan seseorang yang spesial."

"Aku juga." Yunho berkata dalam bisikan, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

Mereka berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa menit yang rasanya seperti satu jam. Jaejoong hanya menerawangi pemandangan didepannya dan Yunho yang berdiri disebelahnya, terkadang mencuri pandang kearahnya. Hanya setelah matahari terbenam, mereka mulai berjalan menuruni bukit dengan tangan bergandengan.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menutupi senyumannya… Sangat senang karena Yunho yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menggandeng tangannya dua kali dalam seharian ini. Ini adalah jalan-jalan yang sangat berkesan. Jaejoong terus berbicara nonstop dan lucunya, ia tak pernah melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka meski Jaejoong selalu menggerakkan tangannya kemana-mana untuk memperjelas ceritanya.

Yunho terus tersenyum sejak menuruni bukit. Ia suka suara Jaejoong. Tak peduli seberapa gombal kata-kata ini terdengar, tapi ia pikir suara namja cantik itu terdengar seperti melodi yangindah.

Jaejoong terus bicara dan bicara sementara Yunho hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tapi ketika melodi indah itu berhenti terdengar, ia sadar seberapa pentingnya baginya untuk terus mendengarkan melodi itu. Ia merasa seolah-olah dunianya berhenti dan ia tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan bingung karena namja itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Ia mengikuti pandangan Jaejoong yang tertuju kedepan dan ketika ia melihat Shirota Yuu duduk didepan lobby hotel, ia tahu alasannya.

Pegangan Yunho pada tangan Jaejoong bertambah erat tanpa disadarinya.

"Yunho-yah," Jaejoong menatapnya dengan cemas. Pandangan matanya penuh harap. Ia diam-diam berharap Yunho akan membuang jauh-jauh kekeraskepalaannya dan berkata padannya untuk tak pergi.

"Ia pasti sedang menunggumu." Yunho memasang wajah flat lagi dan dengan enggan melepas tangan Jaejoong. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan." Katanya, menghindari pandangan Jaejoong. "Jalan-jalan tadi sangat menyenangkan Jaejoong-ah." Ketika ia mendongak, sayangnya, ekspresi terluka dan kekecawan dikedua mata Jaejoong membuatya tercengang. lebih-lebih lagi ketika Jaejoong menjauh darinya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

***

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang tak kenal taku—tekadnya selalu kuat dan ia tak selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan sifat itu. Jadi kenapa ia menjauh begini? Cintanya kepada Yunho ini membuatnya lemah dan membuat karakternya juga berubah, ia tak bisa membiarkan ini berlangsung lebih lama.

Dengan perasaan berat, ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur pada teman barunya dan meminta maaf karena telah memberinya harapan palsu. Sungguh sebuah kelegaan besar karena Yuu mengerti dan bersedia untuk tetap berteman meskipun Jaejoong tak bisa menerima perasaannya.

Sekarang untuk problem utamanya~

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya, lalu memencet bel berkali-kali berharap Yunho masih didalam. Ia mengetuk lagi, baru berhenti ketika suara klik terdengar. Ia menarik pegangannya dan membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Yunho berdiri dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari pintu, rambutnya terlihat berantakan. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong kembali dari kencannya sangat cepat.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

"Aku lupa bawa kunciku." Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Tapi ia tetap terpaku didepan pintu, menunggu Yunho mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, apa kau mau aku mencarinya?" Tanya Yunho dengan bingung.

"Kau ini sangat bodoh." Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. "Aku tak datang kesini untuk mencari kunci tak penting!"

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" Yunho berjalan mendekat, menocba memegang lengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melotot, menepis tangan Yunho dan mendekati lemari pakaian untuk ganti baju. Ia mengenakan hoodie dari atas kepalanya dan dengan tak sabaran berjalan lagi menuju pintu. Sebelum ia bisa memegang pegangannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menariknya menjauh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho, sedikit kikuk. Kemudian matanya mengeras. "Apa orang idiot itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tidak. Tak ada yang terjadi. Aku merasa luar biasaaaaaa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada pahit. Ia ingin menjauh tapi genggaman erat dilengannya menjaganya tetap ditempat. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan menungguku nanti. Aku akan menghabiskan mala mini ditempat lain."

"Jaejoong." Pupil mata Yunho menghitam. "Katakan padaku apa yang salah."

Jaejoong membeku. Ketika ia sudah cukup tenang untuk menjawab, ia menatap Yunho tepat dimata dan kata-katanya keluar tak terbendung. "Kenapa kau mendorongku kearah Yuu? kau ingin mencomblangkanku dengannya jadi kau bisa jauh dariku, begitu?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak—aku tidak ingin dia! Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga?!" Jaejoong menahan balik air matanya. "Aku ingin kau, kau bajingan tak sensitive! Bukan dia."

"Jaejoong—"

"aku tahu.. Kita hanya teman. Tak aka nada apa-apa diantara kita, kan?" kata Jaejoong, merana. "Tapi kau melakukan hal-hal itu padaku. Ka-kau menatapku seolah-olah kau merasakan Sesutu yang lain. Dan bagaimana dengan ciuman itu? Apa itu benar-benar tak berarti bagimu?" Suaranya terpecah. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. "Aku sangat bingung. Setidaknya bantu aku mengerti semua ini."

Yunho mundur menjauh. Bagaimana Jaejoong menatapnya saat ini dengan mata penuh dengan perasaan—marah, bingung,sakit hati. tercampu jadi satu.. Itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya dihadapan siapapun… Bahkan tidak dihadapan… Tidak. Ia menjernihkan pikirannya ketika Soojin muncul dikepalanya. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia menghianati kekasihnya seperti ini?

"Jaejoong-ah." Ia mendekatinya lagi, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Aku sangat minta maaf jika aku membuatmu salah paham." Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri juga. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk memberi harapan pal—"

Dengan air matanya hampir tak terbendung lagi, Jaejoong berbalik dan secepat mungkin menarik pegangan pintu. Tapi Yunho lebih kuat dan ia menarik tangan namja itu lagi.

"Kau tak akan pergi." Desis Yunho.

"Bicara lagi padaku kalau kau sudah cukup berani untuk bicara sambil menatap wajahku dengan benar." Jaejoong bergumam dengan nada pahit.

"Tapi aku tidak melarikan diri dari apapun."

"Aku sudah tak kuat dengan segala omong kosongmu." Jaejoong memaksakan tawa. Suaranya suram dan mendengungkan aura dingin.. "Katakan padaku kau menginginkanku."

"Kau salah." Kata Yunho, lemah.

"Pembohong." jaejoong mendesis. "Dasar pengecut." Ia mengernyit ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menggencetnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuh keduanya bertemu dengan sensual namun Jaejoong berusaha menjauh dengan menekan tubuhnya kearah pintu.

"Apa yang—"

Dengan wajah keduanya sangat dekat, bibir mereka pun hanya berjarak satu inchi. Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi karena melihat mata Jaejoong sama dengan melihat cermin.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku tak bisa melakukan ini. Kau tahu aku tak bisa menghianati-nya …" Bisik Yunho, dahi mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Jaejoong memang benar. Ia itu pengecut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Jaejoong balik berbisik, bibirnya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Yunho. "Tolong katakan padaku kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Inci demi inci, Dunia Yunho berguncang terbalik. Dan ketika akhirnya Jaejoong menekan bibir keduanya, saat itulah ia baru sadar,,

Yap..

…. Ia sudah kalah..

Membiarkan pertahanan dirinya kalah, ia memegang sisi wajah Jaejoong dan mencium balik namja itu dengan segala passion yang bisa ia keluarkan. Setiap detik dari ciuman itu menghasilkan pecahan-pecahan baru.. dan tidaklah lama sampai perlindungan yang Yunho pegang selama ini akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping..

TBC

updatenya lama ya? sawrehh T_T kurikulum 2013 membunuhku lol  
forgives typo.. gonna check'em later 


End file.
